what was broken
by El-Por0
Summary: Riven is alone once more. The only family she knew was lost, all for power. On the brink of death, she meets the one person who could either save or destroy her.
1. Stranger

**A/N: **This fic follows Riven's lore but it'll have my little twists to it. The story happens after Riven's last mission for Noxus. After the chemical gas kills the army she led, she now wanders Ionia without direction.

Italics are the character's thoughts. The line breaks in this story indicate a change in POV.

Below is a link to a crudely drawn layout of Irelia's house that I made in case my description wasn't clear enough. Fair warning, I was not made for interior design or for art in general but I tried.

* * *

She was never a stranger to war. She had grown up with it, had seen people die on the streets; whether it was out of poverty or wounds from battle. The latter was usually preferred.

But this time it was different.

The effects of the gas were long gone now. The effects of war faded behind with each step, but the faces of the dead continued to haunt her.

She remembered her brothers and sisters in arms, her family. At least when the gas still fogged her mind, she could blurr their bravery before battle. She could blurr the courage as they strided towards a vain death.

But here, with the fog of war gone, only she is left once more. No matter how much memories are repressed, their melting faces never leave her mind.

Gas seeping into flesh and bone until it liquified everything and everyone.

Her mind wouldn't stop running in circles. Why did she have to survive? Why did her blade have to shield her from the gas?

Even when she tried to shield her family it was too late. By then, the toxic fumes had already dissolved flesh. In mere moments, despite the protection of her shield, she saw life fade in a matter of seconds.

It would have been better if she just died in combat. That way she could atone in some way, she could atone for the lives she had taken. But now she had to suffer and live.

Even if she didn't feel anything, it didn't change the fact that she was alone once more. Alone and responsible for the death of her loved ones.

She didn't even know how to fix things. How to even fix herself when her mind was her worst enemy.

It had been simple in the past. It was simple to believe in the illusion that she had finally found family, that they were fighting for a shared goal. A goal that could lead people to unity under Noxus.

But she was wrong.

It wasn't about the glory or unity. It was about power.

Noxus was vast yet there was always a desire for more. There was only one way to attain everything. It was a message that was drilled even into even the orphans; amass as much power until only none could oppose Noxus. It didn't matter how they could achieve this so long as they could conquer all who defied them.

Those who couldn't follow that rule would die. Or wallow away in poverty.

And the first of many steps for more power was Ionia. Ionia itself lacked any military, their government was decentralized. Instead the Ionians believed in peace and the flow of magic in everything. Of course, Noxus would prey after them. By Noxian standards, Ionia was weak.

She never knew where she was going. All she knew was that she needed to escape. With each step, she left the battlefield further and further away. Yet no matter how far she walked, her memories would always resurface. Even now, in a place surrounded by life and dense forests.

It had been 3 days since the incident and now she treaded through a forest that was light with the scent of pine and air. But despite the scent, she couldn't help but remember the scent of rotting flesh mixed with the foreign smell of chemicals.

The sun was high and bright, a sign of a new day. But instead all she can remember is a cold afternoon, clouded and raining. She could almost hear the squeak of the wheels on the caravan as it groaned with the weight of its deadly cargo. She could almost feel the footsteps of her fellow soldiers, the casual back and forth of conversation as they unknowingly marched towards their death… For Noxus.

Soon, the battlefield would be fogged with Zaunite chemicals... And all it took was one stray arrow.

She closed her eyes, breathing deeply; silently trying to will away her memories.

Even when the battle was over, she was sickened. It wasn't just how white hair matted to her forehead; she was disgusted with her naivety. She was disgusted by the people she trusted.

Her legs felt heavy as she continued to trudge through the forest, dried sweat and blood made her clothes cling uncomfortably.

Exhaustion now seeped into her bones while the burn of hunger ached low in her gut. Her head pounded; the dizziness was a welcome interruption from her thoughts. It was ironic how suffering became the only distraction where she was free from her broken mind.

She stumbled once more and lost her balance, this time over a small root that jutted out of the ground.

Her body thumped almost lifelessly against the soft earth as she landed on her side. Pain wracked against her side and only now did she notice warm blood seeping out of her.

For a moment she laid on the ground, russet eyes met the sky as she laid on the verge of death. Just beside her rested that same sword, the weapon that saved her. A tool of war which saw the change from orphan to soldier.

This is it. This is where I die. And yet Riven can't bring herself to care anymore. The pain didn't even register anymore, she was numb yet peaceful.

To an untrained person, they wouldn't have heard the soft footfall against the ground. Those footsteps were light, so light it barely registered for Riven until she saw an intricate leather boot guarded with sharp twisting metal.

Her gaze followed up the boot, past red skin-tight fabric only to meet almond blue eyes.

* * *

The Noxian lay dying at her feet. A part of Irelia just wanted to finish the job, this was just another person she would slaughter for spilling the blood of her people.

Their eyes met but that gaze held none of the usual Noxian defiance.

Instead those eyes were rusted and empty. The person in front of her was but a ghost in a shell.

The woman was young but Irelia was not surprised. War striked the young and it molded those who survived it into something else. It molded people into something they never thought of, changing people into creatures they never wanted to be.

"Just do it." The Noxian said, her voice hollow of any emotion, lacking any fear of death.

Ready to accept death.

It would be easy. With a flick of the wrist, her blades would cut through skin and bone. There would be no pain, she'd make sure of it.

Her hand lifted and the blades followed, mimicking the movement of her soul.

The stranger lay waiting but there was no blood lust, instead she merely collapsed. Her head lolled to the side, whether it was from exhaustion or whether hunger finally took its toll.

Irelia's blade froze, one inch away from the jugular of the woman's throat.

A part of her just wanted to kill, yet she knew that it would do no good. There was a craving, maybe a foolish craving in her soul that long for balance… and how would violence solve that?

Irelia could have left her there, but she knew it wasn't right. Deep inside, she was still Ionian. She strove for balance and peace. More blood shed would not accomplish that.

Her instincts screamed at her. Just leave her to die. But she couldn't.

A dark part of her, one that simply accepted the act of war, wouldn't feel guilt.

Instead Irelia hefted the woman gently in her arms and started the treck back . The woman in her arms was well-muscled and heavy that Irelia's arms dully ached as she neared the house.

Her home was modest, the one place she could escape. The limbs of a massive birch trees weaved in and out, forming the foundation and walls of the house. Inside, it was almost empty save for the essentials.

The living room was devoid of any remnants of her family. Instead there was only a single futon in the center. Just beside the bed was a low table where she took her breakfast.

Bissecting her house were shoji doors that led to the guest room… in the rare event where she would have a guest.

Never thought it would be a Noxian though.

Irelia pulled back the doors and gently deposited the stranger into the spare futon. The room felt oddly stuffy. Irelia opened up the doors which led to the garden. A slight breeze came in, so fresh that she briefly forgot of the person in her house.

The sun had already begun to set when she arrived, painting the sky a shade of blues, pinks and yellows.

For a moment, Irelia didn't know what to do. There was a stranger, barely breathing in her house and lying down on the bed as if nothing happened.

Clumsily bandaged wounds had already started to leak red.

Irelia did the first thing that came to mind. She filled a bowl of cool water and dabbed away at the dirt and blood that coated the other woman. Her house was bare except for the essentials, and one of these essentials was gauze and medicine. She gathered some gauze and cleaned what wounds she could find.

With each swipe, dirt gave way to tan skin. The black war paint the woman bore around her eyes, washed away with the water, giving the other woman a peaceful look.

Bathed in the light of the setting sun, it was hard to believe that this person murdered thousands.

Apart from the armour the woman wore, the insignia of Noxus stamped white and faded on the shoulder guard; It was almost hard to believe that this stranger was Noxian.

Irelia fetched a cup of water and tilted it into the woman's mouth. Even if only a few drops went in, it should be enough for now.

A trickle of water escaped only for a tanned, scarred hand to cup her own, urging more water into her mouth.

The woman desperately gulped and when she spoke once more, her voice was rough. "Why did you let me live?"

The question is heavy, as heavy as the burden on her shoulders. A tinge of curiosity mixed with wariness coats stranger's tone.

It's almost as if she wants to die.

"A part of me wanted you dead when I thought of all those who fell before your blade but… What good would it do? You did not fight. You were empty and waited for death."

Irelia continued. "Pointless bloodshed isn't going to bring my parents back. It's not going to restore the balance that Ionia lost." Irelia paused not quite looking the stranger in the eye. Instead she focused on removing bloodstained gauze and cleaning the wounds beneath.

The wound on the woman's arm was the worst. A deep gash that languidly bled. She didn't need to be a village healer to know that it would need stitches. Coating a clean wash cloth in alcohol, Irelia gazed at the stranger. "This is going to hurt."

She expected the woman to cry out. Or at least groan in pain but all Irelia got was an exhale as she wiped at the gash.

Irelia took a deep breathe, blood used to make her nautious but not anymore. Her fingers made quick work of the needle and thread. With a motion that could only come with practice, the needle sunk into skin, weaving and mending flesh together once more.

It was a welcome distraction as she staved off the sadness that crept in. The peace of Ionia was in the past and if she looked back… she was lost.

The woman was quiet, her expression unreadable. Slowly taking in Irelia's words, the stranger spoke once more. "How do you know I won't hurt you?"

"Because you're too weak right now." Irelia gestured to the other wound at the woman's side. "Look, you can barely move."

The silence pervaded before Irelia spoke.

"Make no mistake. When you are better, I am taking you to the Enlightened One. Your fate is not for me to decide. It is for Ionia."

With that Irelia finished bandaging those wounds. The Noxian gazed back at her yet there was still no fight. It was… peculiar.

"Who are you, Noxian?" The sentence leaves Irelia as less of a question and more of a command.

The woman frowned, what words that escaped her were bitter and sad. "I am Noxian no longer."

"Then who are you?"

"I am no one."

Irelia frowned. "Then give me a name."

"Riven."

* * *

**A/N: **Here's the link to a pic of the layout of Irelia's house that's posted on the website flickr . com (without the spaces):

/pho tos/163435972 N07/33820951428/in/dateposted-public/


	2. Fate

"You never told me your name before."

"Irelia. Xan Irelia."

Riven supposed that was the only reply she'd get out of Irelia. Once Irelia had finished bandaging her wounds, she had went to the kitchen, already packing away the supplies.

Instinctively, Riven's hand reached out towards her side, needing the heavy weight to ground her. Instead her hand came back empty and cold.

"Where's my sword?"

Irelia's back still turned away from Riven. "I kept it."

Riven was silent for a moment. Before, she would never have wanted to part with that sword but now… it was a burden; a reminder of what happened along mudded earth. A reminder of how she led her family to die.

"You can have it." Riven said.

"…Why?"

"Just keep it."

Irelia finally faced her. "I'm only keeping it until you recover and after I take you to the Enlightened One. What happens to your sword after that is for her to decide."

Days passed but Irelia remained aloof, as if she didn't know what to do with the person in her house. Riven couldn't blame her, she didn't even know what to do with herself.

In silence, Irelia made sure Riven was cared for but still, Irelia had a distance about her. Still, Riven was grateful.

Within a couple days, Riven felt better. Better enough to stand up and walk around the house with only a slight limp in her step and the occasional grimace.

Night had darkened the sky an inky black where only a few stars peaked out. Irelia walked up to her, a cup of tea in hand.

"Thank you. I…" Riven took it gently, sipping on the herbal tea. She tried to bide time, gather her thoughts and finally speak but the only thing she could say was thank you. It wasn't just about the tea but for everything. Yet Riven couldn't talk. For if she said more, she knew she would break at the seams.

Irelia nodded before slipping away to her futon and blowing out the candle.

They both knew it was useless to run. Riven owned nothing but the tattered clothes on her back. Irelia was quicker and stronger, she could easily outrun the injured woman.

With Irelia's care, Riven recovered and only now felt a dull ache in her legs when she moved. The gash on her side and on her arm would surely scar but they would heal nicely so long as no pressure was put on it.

In the early hours of the morning, when the sun was only starting to rise, they both knew what would happen.

"It's time." Irelia said in a tone that bore no argument.

Innately Riven knew where they were going. The only thing she could do was nod in resignation.

Despite Riven's muscular frame, Irelia gave her clothes that were a bit too big. A brown tunic draped over her form while she donned dark blue loose pants that were tied together by a drawstring. All in all, she was swimming in fabric. The only thing Riven kept from her old clothes were her boots.

She gazed at herself in the mirror. She knew these were clothes fit for a farmer, probably made for a man who towered at least a head over her.

Riven's old clothes laid in a pile, just beside the door leading to the garden. It was almost surreal to see herself clothed in Ionian garb.

Irelia rose from the table and went towards the closet, only to drag a sword almost as tall as she was and as wide as a kite shield. The blade remained tightly enclosed in its scabbard, sealed until Riven's touch could awaken it once more.

Riven's hand outstretched. "I can carry it if it pleases you."

"It's fine. Besides, we're not dragging this all the way to the temple. There's a carriage outside."

True to Irelia's word, a small carriage sat outside the house while a turtle bird waited for them. It was a curious thing, a carriage which had the body of a boat and wheels attached to each side.

Irelia hefted the large blade in the back. But that's not what drew Riven's attention. It was the empty bags and a fisherman's net that rested with her blade.

"What are those for?" Riven asked.

"There's an orphanage near here and we have to pass through the marshes to get to the temple. I thought we'd gather some food for the orphans because they don't have a carriage to actually get there."

Irelia said it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Riven's gaze trailed down, the reminder of how different their cultures were was almost stifling. "That's very generous of you. I've… never seen that happen in Noxus."

It was a vast contrast to what Riven was used to. She saw orphans dying on the street. She saw orphans strive to work on farms, where each crop that was grown would mostly serve the military. Anything beyond survival could only come through war.

Orphanages were seldom heard in Noxus. No one cared about those children. Noxus merely cared about what those children could do.

She remembered begging on the street only to be brought to a farm to serve. When they offered try outs for the military Riven jumped at the chance. Noxus painted this grand picture of unity. And she latched onto the first idea of family.

The turtle bird dragged the carriage through the water, riven barely noticed until she heard the tell-tale splash of water.

There was something strange about the land, as if it were a living entity that could sense each person that came. Riven looked at the water which never seemed to flow in one direction. Instead the current would change every so often as if it were guided by some mysterious force.

Irelia's voice cut through Riven's thoughts. "It's magic you know. The land gives back but it's dictated by the spirits."

Irelia stepped over her seat and gathered the net in her arms before passing it to Riven. "I could never predict what the spirits would give but I sometimes know where to look when it arrives."

Riven tried to see what Irelia meant but… there was nothing. The waves continued to shift aimlessly. Irelia appeared to see something different.

Irelia urged the turtle bird up ahead, pointing towards a continuously shifting spot. "Cast the net over there."

For a moment, Riven clumsily tried to get a proper hold of the net before tossing it. Only when the net complete sink did Riven start to pull. She didn't expect to get anything but there was weight to the net now. She dragged the net, pulling it up only to find astonishing amount of fruit now.

It was a green fruit, plump and ready to eat.

They carried on that way as they treaded through the marsh. Occasionally Irelia would stop and point while Riven would toss the rope and reel in. It was oddly calming, the calmest Riven had ever been since the incident.

A faint hurt flashed deep in her chest, the possibility of what could have been weighed on her.

Despite the impossibility of it all, Riven couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she ended up in Ionia before the Noxian invasion. Would they have accepted a daughter of Noxus? Would she have been able to live in peace? Would someone have cared enough about her?

Where the marshes ended, the temple sat atop a massive mountain. The mountain itself looked like the Earth itself decided to rise up. For a moment, Riven didn't know how they would get up there until she saw steps carved into the rock.

Riven hopped off the wagon, already starting to walk before a hand gripped her forearm.

"Wait." Irelia reached behind her, pulling out a set of metal cuffs that were clearly worn from age. "I cannot let you go without restraining you."

They both knew what this meant but Irelia's gaze never wavered. Wordlessly, Riven offered up her wrists and soon, she was bound.

Trees and flowers sprouted from the rocks as they both made their way up the stairs.

When they finally arrived at the very top, the sight threatened to steal what breathe Riven had. Every wall, every structure tried to co-exist with nature.

They walked through a massive hall interweaved with wooden arches and marble walls.

It was different from the intimidating architecture of Noxus. Instead, the Ionian temple was shaped in the form of what the land deemed. An intricate mix of nature and the essence of ionian culture.

Their footsteps clacked against the marble floors. Eventually, a massive mahogany door awaited them. Irelia took a deep breathe before pushing through and soon, they stood in front of Ionia's judicial court.

Sunlight streamed through glass windows. Bathed in light, a beautiful woman sat at the end of the court. On each side she was surrounded by council men. It didn't take a genius to see that she was the Enlightened One.

Her skin coloured a dark cocoa while her eyes seemed to see the soul. With one look, it was as if the Enlightened One could read Riven inside and out. The very fact was uncomfortable, as if she could peer into Riven's soul and understand what Riven could not.

The clamour of councilmen and Ionians fell silent as Riven walked up the aisle.

"Do you know why you stand here, child of Noxus?" Even the Enlightened One's voice commanded authority. As if with one word, the world would fall quiet.

"I'm here to be executed."

The Enlightened One's eyes widened in surprise, so brief that Riven thought she imagined it. "No… you're here to be tried. I do not know how it is in Noxus but justice will be served on the backs of understanding and enlightenment."

The Enlightened One continued. "The tribunal has gathered here to determine your fate. Our Commander testifies that you were found in the aftermath of an attack along the border. Can you confirm this to be true?"

Riven could feel her sins crawl down her spine. With every word from the Enlightened One's mouth was a reminder of the destruction Riven caused.

"I do not remember."

"How do you not remember?"

"What's there to remember? Many Ionians and Noxians died at the border. That's it." Riven's tone was flat, careful to conceal emotion. In actuality, Riven was desperate. So desperate to never re-live her past.

Riven knew how all this looked. To the councilmen, she seemed uncaring and without shame of her sin. But their views didn't matter right now. What mattered was suppressing her memories before they could suffocate her.

The council surrounding the Enlightened One spoke in harsh whispers that gradually grew in volume. Each hushed word swarmed around Riven like locusts, eager to devour her. The volume grew almost to a fever pitch until one council member, an old decrepit man rose from his set.

The Elder yelled. "Noxian scum, have you no shame? Do you not care of the blood that was spilled in your filthy country's name?!"

A dark part of Riven, one that emerged from her time on the battlefield, roared in her head. Kill those who oppose you. This man thinks he can belittle you when he himself knows nothing!

Instead Riven took a deep breathe, trying to calm her destructive thoughts as the noise continued to rise

Some people wanted justice. Others called for blood. A rotten tomato pelted Riven atop the head; rancid juice streamed down from cheekbone to neck. She tried not to wretch at the smell, of the reminder of death and rotting flesh that seemed to crawl down her throat.

"ENOUGH! I will have balance brought to this court." The Enlightened One spoke once more. "Have you been here before?"

"I do not remember." Riven said.

"How long have you been here?"

"I cannot remember"

There was no cruelty in Karma's voice, only a boundless patience. "You cannot remember or you do not want to remember?"

Riven was silent. A simple sentence chipped away at the walls of her mind. She had tried to repress her memories but soon they bubbled to the surface.

Surrounding Riven wasn't just the tribunal, it was the faces she lost in battle. Their gaze was empty as they silently studied her, awaiting what would happen next. Each face awoke a memory, memories she desperately wanted to forget.

"Please just… stop." Riven whispered. She didn't know who she spoke to. Whether it was towards the spirits of the fallen or the councilmen. Her hands remained bound and all she could do was force her eyes shut, not wanting to look her past in the face.

"War destroys many things. Some of them are not seen but they are no less serious." The Enlightened One's eyes softened, a shadow of empathy. "The tribunal is dismissed. We will come to a decision on the morrow. For now, Riven shall remain under watch. The sword shall be guarded and kept."

Guards surrounded Riven on every side. Roughly, she was tugged out the door and down a staircase; lower and lower until there was no light to be seen. A torch was lit, and yet the cell was still damp and dark.

The guard, a man twice her height shoved her in a cell, locking the door in a hurry; as if Riven would dart out and escape. Her shackles never came off and slowly, she waited alone; with only the company of her mind.

* * *

Irelia frowned as the guards escorted Riven out. Those guards practically dragged Riven by the cuffs out of the court, shoving her through the mahogany doors. The very sight caused a brief flutter of anger in her chest. But Irelia couldn't dwell on this, her job was done here and Riven's fate wasn't for her to decide. Just as Irelia was to leave, Karma called out for her to stay.

They were the only two people left in the hall.

"Her mind is shattered. Her soul is empty." Karma said as she came down from the throne. Standing in front of Irelia, at eye-level, Karma was almost human instead of the manifestation of the spirit.

"I know." Irelia said. "Do you think she can do harm?"

"It remains to be seen. I don't want to dismiss the possibility but… We have to keep watch of her and that is where I ask you for a favour."

"What do you need?"

"I want to ask if she could be placed under your care for the time being."

Irelia blinked once, twice. Trying to determine if she heard right. "…What?"

"You have served just and well as commander; some people have even chosen you as the true leader." Karma continued. "You already exemplify what it means to be Ionian. At the very least, you don't have any malicious intent for the Exile. Therefore, you are the only one I can trust with this… situation."

"And if I say no?"

"Then she rots in a cell. There's no one here asides from you, I and the tribunal that know of her. You've seen the reaction the Exile's presence caused, no one will care for her. They may even delight in her death."

Irelia heaved a sigh. "So, she stays with me… and then what?"

"I will announce it when the council gathers once more. For now, you are dismissed."

* * *

Riven approached the center of the hall once more. Karma looked as regal as ever atop her throne. The hall seemed to sit in silence, as if waiting for the judgement that would ultimately end Riven's life.

Her back ached from the stone-cold cell, her eyes gazed tiredly about the court, ready for her sentence.

The Enlightened One spoke from her throne. "I have come to a decision. The Exile shall do hard labour. She shall repair the damages Noxus has done. In addition, she will speak on what information she has on Noxus."

The Enlighted One looked at Riven, her gaze unwavering. Despite the exhaustion, that same gaze made Riven stand up straighter. "If you miselead or act against Ionia in anyway, you will be executed."

The elder, the same one who had shouted at Riven spoke from his seat. "How will we know if she acts against Noxus?"

The Enlightened One drew a deep breathe in. "Commander Xan will keep watch over Riven."

"Even with Commander Xan, we do not know what the Exile is capable of! The court demands justi—"

"Justice is served when I deem it, Elder Joong." Karma's tone was pure steel. It bore no argument. "The sword shall also remain here until further notice. Dismissed."

One by one, council men slipped out. Some of them stayed, their gaze lingering on the foreigner before they shuffled out.

Irelia approached Riven, key in hand. With too much gentleness, a gentleness Riven didn't feel like she deserved; Irelia unlocked the metal cuffs. Riven's wrists were raw and red where the metal had chafed. But all that paled in comparison to the numbness she felt.

Riven was actually alive. She was shown mercy. Something that was never granted in Noxus yet here, a foreigner with the original intent to conquer, was shown mercy. The very fact made her want to cry.

Irelia started to walk down the aisle, Riven could only follow. The walk down the mountain was painfully silent. Time seemed to past all too slow and fast, by now the sun had already start to set. They settled at the base of the mountain, surrounded by trees which sprouted from rock, a light dusting of grass met their feet.

The carriage was without turtle bird. Irelia looked in her surrounding before settling on a massive tree. She clucked her tongue and whispered. "Kontei."

Riven only knew the basics of Ionian. Most of them were commands. She herself thought it was an order but instead, the faint glimmer of the turtle bird walked through the tree trunk.

Irelia's sat at the carriage and looked at Riven expectantly. "Take the fruit we harvested and start putting it into the bags. We're heading to the orphanage."

They treaded through the clear water, past the marshes only to pass through a field. In that field sat a small house, which rested atop a massive tree. Distantly, she could see the small figures of children playing through the fields as a priestess watched over them.

Upon seeing the carriage, the children ran toward them; completely unaware of the war that happened just beyond the border. They never knew that slowly Noxus was closing in and soon, war would steal everything they had.

Riven handed a bag of fruit to a little girl. Her face was puffed and red from running around but the happiness she exuded was contagious. A small smile made its way across Riven's face as she offered the bag.

"Thank you." The little girl took the bag gratefully. Commander Xan usually comes by every week but I haven't seen you before."

Riven didn't expect to be spoken to, especially like they were familiar. "I'm… new here."

"I'm Yoonsu. Do you want to be friends?"

The girl was confident to be sure. A confidence that Riven saw as almost commandeering even for a Noxian. Riven's eyebrows shot up before a grin lit up her face. "I'm Riven and I don't have many friends."

"Then we really should be friends now." Yoonsu paused. "You should play with us! We're playing tag but I'm pretty fast. It's alright if you lose."

Riven chuckled. "How do you know you'll beat me?"

"Because I'm the fastest and strongest—"

The voice of the priestess cut in. "Yoonsu we have to go now! It's curfew."

Yoonsu huffed before looking back at Riven. "We'll play next time! Bye Ah-Tei!" With that, Yoonsu ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, back into the orphanage. Her dark pony tail bouncing with each step.

"Ah-Tei?" Riven mused to herself.

"It means elder sister." Irelia walked past her and into the cart. Soon they already made the short journey through field and back into the forest.

"Those children… they're not touched by war." Riven said. "They're happy."

"They make Ionia worth fighting for. They are what I fight for."

"Was it always like that?"

"Ionia used to be full of balance and peace; where you could simply be in a world without conflict… but nothing like that will last forever." Irelia continued. "That was the past but now we must fight to restore our lands."

A silence stretched before them, not uncomfortable but heavy with the truth.

"I'm sorry." Riven looked down at her hands, calloused and rough with the effects of war.

"Never in my 21 years of life would I think that a Noxian would apologise to me." Irelia shook her head. "Words are meaningless. I want action."

The evening continued to pass slowly as they finally arrived at Irelia's house. The shoji doors were open as they lied on their separate beds, but sleep would not come to Riven.

Moonlight lit the room as Riven stared at the ceiling, silently contemplating the events of the day. She wasn't sure whether Irelia was asleep but Riven spoke regardless. "Thank you… for helping me."

Irelia's eyes remained close, her words left in a slow exhale. "Do not thank me. Thank the Enlightened One. She was the first one to show you mercy."

"But you were the second. You didn't have to let me stay. I would have probably rot in that cell had it not been for you."

"The Enlightened One saw something in you, I want to see it too."

Irelia's words brought a small comfort to Riven. With one sentence, Riven had some kind of purpose, a purpose Riven was desperate to prove.

* * *

A/N:I'm basically making up Ionian as I go. In essence, the Ionian language is going to be a mix of Asian languages. Can y'all spot which ones?

Also, Kontei is the name of the turtle bird.

Once again, this is a slow burn and the pace of Rivelia is killing me. But there's progress! So, that's something.

Ngl, I kind of rushed editing because Game of Thrones was on as I upload this chapter. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!


	3. Flashes

**A/N: **_Italics_ represent inner thoughts and flashbacks of the characters. Once again, the chapters do bounce between Irelia's POV and Riven's POV.

For those who are concerned about updates, please stop asking for when the next update will happen. I'm extremely busy and I will do my best to update. To be honest, while I do appreciate the love my fic is getting, the pressure to update makes me... not wanna update lul.

* * *

Something stirred briefly beside her bed. The bed sheets shifted once more and instinctively, Irelia's hand clenched. Blades floated in the air, silent and ready to strike at will.

Blue eyes caught movement in the futon opposite to hers. Followed by a pained groan.

Beside her, Riven tossed and turned, the sheets lay a tangled mess at her feet.

Irelia sighed, her blades joined together before laying on the ground, just at the side of her futon.

Sweat glimmered atop Riven's brow as shakes wracked her body. Fingers gripped the sheets, itching to reach for something.

Riven's words were whispered, so soft Irelia could barely hear it. "Please… no… Get away before…"

In the short time they knew each other, Riven would shut her eyes whenever the proof of her past was thrust in reality. But here, in the dead of night, where the barriers of suppression fell away; the soul was laid bare to its guilt.

Irelia never completely forgot of the weight of life she had stolen. Every death was a constant presence no matter what time, day or night. All to protect her homeland. In a way, Irelia was no different than Riven.

Irelia's hand reached out but before her hand could even graze skin, Riven grabbed her wrist in a tight grip. She still has the reflexes of a warrior.

Russet eyes are burn with instinct, fight or flight. Irelia knew that look. It was a look that only now was transitioning from dream to reality. At this moment, Riven couldn't tell whether standing in front of her was a ghost from her past or Irelia herself

"You were having a nightmare." Irelia's words are stated as a fact not a question.

Riven's words came out short and strained. "It is nothing."

"It doesn't sound like 'nothing'"

"I said it is nothing." Riven growled.

Irelia sighed before going back to her own futon. She denies being Noxian and yet she's just as stubborn.

Irelia shook off her frustration as her head touched the pillow. For now, she was only a temporary abode until Karma decided otherwise. What Riven did, whether or not she suffered, it was none of Irelia's business.

At the crack of dawn, Irelia woke already noticing the empty futon beside her. The covers were neatly placed, as if it were never touched and briefly, Irelia wondered if Riven had already left.

Her eyes trailed to the garden only to find Riven gazing at the land, casting a shadow in the rising sun.

The scene was oddly tranquil but there was no time to relax, not when the enemy was beyond the horizon. Riven wasn't just here to atone and heal, she would have to help Ionia. No matter how big or small the contribution.

Irelia got to her feet, sweeping away morning fatigue in an instance. "Good. You're already up. Get dressed, it's going to be a long ride."

* * *

Riven expected to see Kontei waiting for them outside but the turtle bird was nowhere to be seen. The cart was empty. Instead Irelia had wandered further and further away from the house, deeper into the forest.

Only in the thicket of the forest, where the trees cast shadows on their forms, did Irelia finally stop. Blue eyes drifted from tree to tree as if expecting something to just appear. Irelia whistled a simple melody that seemed to resonate in the quiet of the forest.

Moments passed and Irelia just waited until a bush just behind Riven rustled.

Riven jumped, her right hand instinctively going for a blade that was no where, ready to fight in a moment's notice.

But it wasn't an ambush that greeted Riven. It was a massive creature, a creature that was at least 6 feet tall with the face and body of a rabbit… yet the antlers of a deer. Atop the back of the creature was a saddle, big enough for two people.

Irelia looked at the creature like it was the most common thing in the world. She petted its cheek affectionately before pulling an apple out of the satchel that lay on the animal's flank.

Irelia held up the apple as Kuai nibbled on it, occasionally rotating it as the creature ate. "This is Kuai."

"I've never seen anything like him." Riven said as she stepped closer to the creature.

"I believe the Demacians call his kind a 'jackalope'" The word was almost foreign on Irelia's tongue.

Riven silently studied the creature. Short fluffy fur decorated the animal's form while his legs were thick with muscle. "I see."

"As funny as it'd be to see you fall off one of these… jackalopes. There's no time to show you how to ride one so, you'll be sharing with me." In one smooth motion, Irelia climbed atop the saddle, her hand outstretched and her gaze expectant. "If you've ever ridden a pony, you may be able to ride Kuai."

Riven tried to put her foot on the stirrup, clumsily trying to heft herself up the saddle. Sensing Riven's struggle, Irelia tugged her forearm up with a strength Riven didn't expect.

Despite being raised on a farm, Riven only harvested crops and occasionally took care of chickens. Even in her time as a soldier, journeys were always made on foot. Noxus never spent money on cavalry of any kind. They preferred facing their opponents, one on one in the heat of battle. An animal would only get in the way.

Despite the saddle beneath her, Riven could feel the heat radiating off Kuai. The feet of the creature stepped here and there, already restless.

"I've never even ridden a horse before." Riven said.

"Then hold on tight."

With one light tap of Irelia's heel they shot through forest at a breakneck speed.

"HOLY SHI-" Riven screamed. She didn't even get the chance to finish her curse, all she could do was tightly cling to Irelia as if she were a lifeline.

Riven's arms wound tightly around Irelia's waist as her eyes squeezed close.

Despite the rapid movement of Kuai's jumps, Riven vaguely noticed the feel of Irelia in her arms. Despite Irelia's graceful build, she emanated strength. Black locks caressed Riven's face, carrying the sweet scent of jasmine.

Distantly, Riven felt the vibration of Irelia's chuckle. With the wind rushing in her ears, Riven wasn't even sure if she heard it. Yet being able to hear that airy chuckle was refreshing compared to the usual stiffness Irelia had.

"You can open your eyes." Irelia all but yelled as they darted past a river as Kuai jumped over rock only to land back on soft earth. The jackalopes feet thudded against the Earth as he hopped past fallen tree trunks and rock.

Up and down. Up and down. Riven's head spun with the movement.

Riven couldn't see Irelia's face but she could already hear a smile in that tone. It was a tone that almost made Riven smile had it not been for the near-death experience that was Kuai.

She didn't even realize she had buried her face in Irelia's back until one eye opened. The ground blurred beneath them as Kuai continued to speed through the woodland. Despite all this, Riven had never felt this at peace. So peaceful that she almost forgot where they were heading. She almost forgot about the events that led to this moment.

With every mile that passed, the trees grew sparser and sparser.

"Where are we going?" Riven said.

"Along the western end of Ionia."

"Why the western end?"

"It's where one of the Ionian base camps are."

Riven was silent. Her mind raced at the possibilities. "Do you think they'll know who I am?"

It was a valid question. A Noxian amongst Ionian soldiers could, at best, cause conflict. At worst, there would be death.

Irelia sighed. "Despite the confidentiality of the tribunal, I would hope so but… talk spreads fast and that never changes no matter where you are."

Together they travelled further up west, to a place along the border where war rang most. It was almost surreal, being behind what once was enemy lines.

Finally, Kuai slowed down in a place that was almost desolate. Riven was used to the expanse of nature of Ionia. She didn't expect the earth to be bare, almost void of any life.

The land was recently reclaimed to be sure. Broken pieces of caravans, bent and misshapen laid on the ground. Patches of earth were black while the best parts of the land were merely dirt.

The only thing that could be heard in the distance were the sound of soldiers. Riven was no stranger to the song of steel as warriors trained in the distance. Yet the moment she came into sight, the whole camp seemed to stop.

Despite Riven's plain garb, she earned stares. Everyone knew who she was. It didn't matter if it was supposed to be kept private. Word spread like wildfire just as Irelia said, an outsider was amongst them.

Their gazes were unrelenting. Ionian soldiers gazed at Riven, the same way her ghosts would. Some were curious, others awaited what would happen; as if her presence would determine fate itself.

"Why have you all stopped training?" Irelia raised her voice, cutting through the choking silence.

It was a simple sentence, said with the natural command of a leader. But to Riven, those words were like balm to a wound. Instantly soldiers snapped back into action, the song of steel rang louder as the noise gradually rose once more.

Still, Riven could feel eyes on her. Riven took a deep breath, focusing on Irelia's back as the woman weaved past soldiers and into a small tent that sat in the center of the commotion.

The wind gently blew against the sheets of the tent. Within the tent stood battle-worn men around a wooden table. It didn't take a genius to know that they were generals. Fixated on the table was a map of Ionia's border. Just doting the land were red tokens, marking where the Noxian armies were.

Upon entering, several heads turned towards them. The generals gazed at Riven as if a foreign object had just appeared. Some briefly glanced at her only to gaze at Irelia, while others scrutinized Riven's sheer existence.

An old man, scarred and dressed as if he were ready for battle to ensue was the first one to speak. His eyes were covered by his straw hat, and even then, Riven could feel his open disdain. He didn't even have to look at Riven. She could already tell.

Without moving from his spot at the table, the man spoke in a gruff voice. "Commander Xan."

Irelia nodded towards him in greeting. "Commander Tao"

"I see you've brought the Exile in tow."

"She's here to bring information on the Noxian fleets." Irelia levelled the man with a stare that whispered of defiance. "As required by the Enlightened One."

The old man looked up, brown eyes hardened and open with malice. "And what information can she offer?"

Riven's hand clenched, her nails cutting crescents in her palm. It was only a few steps away yet it was difficult to move. Slowly, she walked towards the map. The generals studied her quietly, as if every movement was bloodshed waiting to happen.

"Whatever she can offer, I doubt it would be too useful." Commander Tao continued. "Despite the heavy losses… the Noxian forces are dwindling in the west. Hopefully, we'll have the borders restored in a week or two."

"You're wrong." Riven's words were quiet yet the room fell silent.

Riven's eyes rapidly scanned the map. Everything was so very very wrong. At this rate, everything would fall into place, just like Noxus intended it to.

This very instance was simple, a mere discussion of battle plans. Something Riven should have been used yet it awoke memories of her past.

Flashes of her rushed through Riven's mind. Memories that were based on temptation and selfishness. Memories Riven was desperate to forget.

Life had been simple, maybe even satisfying before the incident. Riven's fear, her worries faded away with one touch. A touch so light like a whisper on hot flesh.

Vibrant red hair and green eyes glimmered despite only candlelight illuminating the bedroom. Nails wracked down her side as pleasure was roughly taken… but not unwelcome. The air was heady with lust where the warmth of another body was the only thing that mattered.

In the aftermath, the woman's head laid on the juncture of Riven's shoulder. Slightly calloused hands traced the faded marks along Riven's stomach; mapping out every scar, every mistake. Riven leaned into the touch, desperate for human contact.

"It should be easy. Simply extend the borders of Noxus and… leave the rest to me." The woman commented on the battle plan like it was the weather.

"Leave the rest to you?"

"Well…" The red haired woman hummed, her scarred eye gazing at Riven with something akin to triumph. "With you extending the Noxian border and us constructing those war boats, we should be able to invade the south side much faster"

The plan had barely registered to Riven. The memory itself came into fragments. The one thing that mattered was the feel of the woman atop her. Where nothing remained except the sensation of skin against skin.

3 words, soft and sinister in their tone, were whispered against Riven's lips. "Come back to me."

Riven gently swept at a lock that had dripped over the woman's face, only to stop and trace the scar along the woman's eye.

The oath Riven swore rang between the two of them. "I always do."

Like a fool, Riven was stubborn; so stubborn and unyielding that when a promise was made... it was always kept.

Riven ground her teeth, trying to will away her memory and calm the beat of her heart.

"I thought that Noxus was trying to expand their border too. But I was wrong." Riven couldn't meet their combined gazes, every eye was a reminder of where she was and why she was there.

"They're going to strike from the south." As Riven said this, she met blue eyes. There was a strength about the other woman that seemed to grounding. "The battle along the western border is a distraction."

"That's impossible. Why would they invade the south? The weather is treacherous, especially when there are..." Commander Tao paused, looking Riven straight in the eye. "hostiles."

Despite the tension in the room and the clear disdain coming from the military, Riven had to be clear without faltering. Especially now, when she could stop the destruction of more lives. "They're building war boats to combat the weather. I don't know when they march but Noxus is coming."

"Our scouts haven't found anything."

"That's because you've focused your scouts on the west." Riven sighed before putting her hand against the weathered map. "If you don't trust me, that's fine. But at least send a few scouts to the south—"

"Get your filthy hand away from the map!" Commander Tao smacked Riven's hand away, the smack itself barely stung but the sound echoed through the tent. "Your presence already defies Ionia itself."

Riven's hands balled into a fist, her anger swiftly rising. A voice deep inside Riven roared; the proof of bloodlust, something she desperately tried to repress. Kill him. Foolish man. Noxian battle plans are already on a platter and he can't get his head out of his ass.

Instead Riven took a deep breath, trying to suppress the voice of her bloodlust.

Riven gestured towards the map to where blue tokens dotted the western border "None of your scouts were sent to the south."

Silence pervaded the room before General Tao spoke. Despite his voice being low and level, frustration rang clear. "How do you know all of this to be true?"

"… You'll just have to trust me." Riven knew how her words sounded, they sounded empty in their proof but how could she share what she wasn't truly willing to admit, let alone understand.

The moment Riven relived her past, would be the moment it choked her.

Those words were the final straw. With the reflexes of a warrior, Riven could already sense that the man's body would move, only to grab her collar in a tight grip, pulling her up to meet that hardened gaze.

"For all we know, you're the distraction. You could just be leading us on." Commander Tao said, his grip tightening against the rough spun cloth of Riven's shirt. "Let's say we leave the east side, a place where Noxus has continued to invade and take our armies south… for what?!"

"ENOUGH!" Irelia knocked the Tao's hands aside, the sound of the blow echoed through the stillness of the tent. "You shame her for the behaviour of her country and yet you act the way a Noxian would."

Commander Tao swirled towards Irelia, hatred burning clear in his eyes. "Do not begin to compare me to those—"

"Then stop acting like you are above her!" Irelia gazed at the soldiers, a tinge of shame on her features. "If you keep acting this way, then you are no better than them."

Irelia heaved a sigh. "Clearly, you lack the ability to listen. This meeting is adjourned."

Generals parted like the sea as Irelia walked out. Riven followed just a step from Irelia who brushed past soldiers who couldn't quite meet her in the eye. Hours seemed to past before they finally left the suffocating atmosphere of the tent.

The earth muted their footsteps, it was a slight comfort Riven supposed. No one could hear their presence. Softly, she'd leave and none of the hatred could follow her. Only her guilt would be her company.

Irelia was silent as they walked past the war camp and deeper into the forest, her expression unreadable.

They reached the center of the forest, dense with dark green trees. The shade blanketed them from the sun. Vines weaved across the ground as Irelia paused before turning around to meet Riven's gaze.

"I'm sorry I let it get that far." The words were spoken quietly, so quietly that Riven wondered whether it was merely the wind whispering. "I didn't think he'd do that."

The words shocked Riven. She was expecting Irelia to just carry on with business. She expected to be met with hostility. But an apology? Riven never expected that. It struck a chord, much deeper than it should have.

"It's not your fault. To be honest, I expected to be met with hostility. It's understandable after what I've—what happened." With each word spoken, Riven couldn't meet blue eyes. Instead her eyes trailed over the ground, the trees, anywhere but the Ionian woman who stood before her.

Something as simple as a faint sense of concern and already, Riven's guilt crawled up her throat and spoke. Like a parasite waiting to emerge from its host.

Irelia was quiet for a moment and for some reason, that made it all the more worse. They both knew what happened. They both knew the weight of Riven's past and the death it caused.

"Are you hurt?" Irelia said.

The question startled Riven out of her trance. Concern was another thing she was never used to. She had experienced loyalty from the fleet she commanded. But concern for others had never been a… Noxian quality.

A beat passed before Riven answered. "No."

Despite her answer, Riven could still feel the tight grip of Commander Tao's fingers on her shirt. She could still see the hardened hatred in his eyes, a gaze that spoke of loss and vengeance. Riven knew that look well. It was a gaze she grew up with.

Irelia nodded only to bring her fingers to her lips. She whistled a steady note, loud and clear before Kuai emerged from behind a bush.

Irelia climbed atop the saddle before reaching out a hand. Riven grabbed her hand only to be lifted up as if she weighed nothing at all.

* * *

Irelia didn't know what to say. The silence was awkward. Even when the sun had set and she dismounted off Kuai, there was tension in the air; as if none of them knew what to say. As if there was nothing that could be said and suddenly, years and years of history were laid bare for both of them to see.

There was no changing what happened but that didn't change the scars it left behind. Irelia would like to think that they both felt that.

The sky had darkened to purple, where only a couple streaks of pink lit the sky. The moon had already started to shine as they walked towards the house. Occasionally, Irelia would pause to light a lantern, illuminating the darkness that surrounded them.

Riven's face was blank yet russet eyes were clouded with emotions Irelia couldn't decipher. It was as if Riven were re-living the events of the day, pondering what would happen if something changed

Irelia gently grasped Riven's hand, before tugging Riven further towards the garden. "Come on, I know something you can do."

It was plain to see the life that seemed to flourish, even in the dark. Greenery sprouted from the Earth and if you squinted, you'd even see fruit and flower despite the darkness. Just beside the door of the house laid a small farmer's knife, sharp and small.

Irelia grabbed the blade carefully before point the hilt towards Riven. "If you're going to live here, you might as well pick some vegetables for dinner."

It was supposed to be said as a joke, something to lighten the awkward tension that laid between them yet Riven's eyes briefly widened only for that unreadable expression to settle once more.

But before words could be said. Riven grasped the knife, her hand tested the feel of the knife, a small furrow in her brow.

Wordlessly, Riven went to wander further into the jungle where the light of the lantern barely grazed her. Despite the darkness, she harvested what herbs she could find. Clean cuts severed leaf from plant as she gently dropped every herb into a woven basket.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe you are Noxian." Irelia quietly spoke, musing to herself.

Riven's hands froze for a moment before she continued to gather more herbs. "Why do you say that?" Her tone was quiet, as if she were afraid of the answer.

Irelia gazed at Riven's back, gazing at the hands that continued to harvest. "I expected you to rip the fruit off. Maybe even accidentally crush it in your hands. But here you are. Cutting the herbs with a small farmer's knife and cradling it."

"I was raised on a farm in Trevale."

Irelia's eyes briefly widened at the small admission. It was the very first time, Riven spoke about her past.

Riven continued. "There weren't as many fruits as Ionia but we did have a lot of vegetables. Explains why Noxus was known for their stews and steak."

Irelia couldn't see Riven's face in the darkness. Yet for a moment, Irelia thought she could see the shadow of a smile, nostalgic and wistful.

"Were you the only child in the farm?"

"No. There were other orphans there but there was no time to build relationships when everyone was busy trying to survive. Some would succumb to the pressure of war and others… wanted more. I wanted more but maybe…" Riven gazed up to the moon, as if trying to search for the answer. "Maybe I should have just stayed in that farm."

"But you're not in that farm now." Irelia walked closer to Riven but the other woman's back still faced Irelia. "You're in Ionia."

For a moment Riven was silent, before she spoke once more. Her voice came out as if she were talking to herself, an apparition of her thoughts. "I am, aren't I?"

A comfortable quiet stretched before them, different from the tension that seemed to follow them after the war meeting.

"That was the first time I've ever heard you laugh…" Riven turned her head towards Irelia, a small smile on her lips.

Irelia smirked. "Contrary to popular belief, I've got a great sense of humour."

"So, you like seeing me suffer?"

"No… I just like being right about the fact that you can't ride a jackaloupe by yourself."

Irelia wanted to joke more but when their eyes met, she was reminded of her duty. She wasn't here to befriend Riven. Irelia had to restore Ionia… or at least what remained of it. And that could only happen if she knew what Noxus was planning.

A brief silence passed and only then did Irelia break the almost comfortable atmosphere with one question.

"Why is Noxus going through the south?" Irelia said.

The question was spoken softly, yet the mask Riven wore fell perfectly in place. She was blank, unreadable. The rift between them grew, any vulnerability that was shown was forgotten.

Irelia continued. "The south is wet and treacherous, especially to outsiders."

Noxian soldiers had been swallowed whole by the earth only to drown in the shallow marshes. It was as if the land could sense the intent of those who entered. Anyone who threatened Ionia, would face the harsh realty of the Spirits themselves.

"That's true. The amount of Noxian soldiers that have drowned there is a testament to the fact." Riven sighed. "But the majority of Ionia's crops are there. It may be hard to invade but it doesn't stop them from destroying the land itself."

Irelia's gaze hardened. Fury swiftly rising in her form yet her tone was alarmingly calm. "And how will they do that?"

"The same way they killed my fleet and your soldiers."

Blue eyes widened. The horrific realization suddenly hit Irelia.

Riven spoke once more and Irelia saw the brief moment of breaking within russet eyes. "They're going to use Zaunite chemicals to destroy the land."

Idea after idea rushed into her head. The consequences that could happen threatened to drown her. Irelia thought of the soldiers that would die. She thought of the lives that were lost and would be lost. But most of all, Irelia thought of the land.

The gift of the Earth would be soiled, future generations would suffer as the resource that nourished them would only bear poison. All for the sake of Noxus.

"They plan to starve us. Destroy our crops, and just… wait." Venom coated Irelia's tone as her fists clenched. "And when all is done, they plan to invade."

"Yes."

Riven brow furrowed, tension radiated within her as if each word that had been spoken threatened to crush her. Her gaze travelled to the ground, around the garden, never to land on Irelia.

After a beat Irelia spoke. "When?"

"I wasn't given an exact date but with the progress of the gas and the war boats… they could come 7 months from now."

Irelia ran a hand through her hair, gripping raven locks as if that would solve the future destruction of the land. Her head started to pound with the pressure of a headache and for a moment, she couldn't think, let alone speak.

"I'm sorry." Riven said.

"I don't want your apologies. I want your sweat and blood." Irelia's hand fell to her side lifelessly before she met Riven's eyes. Blue eyes met russet in a gaze that was resolute and unwavering.

The innate protectiveness swelled within Irelia and without hesitation, Irelia extended her hand. "You said you wanted to atone? Join me and help save this land."

* * *

**A/N: **Kuai - quick (in Mandarin)


	4. Decisions

**A/N: **We are back and gayer than ever! :) All the thanks to Cegorach's Sorcerer for beta-ing this chapter. It was refreshing to have someone read my work and critique it constructively.

This is probably one of the longest chapters I've written. I hope y'all enjoy.

* * *

"You can't ask me that." Riven said.

"Why not? It is the same question Noxus asked you. The only difference is that I'm not asking for power. I just want to help Ionia restore what it had in the first place."

"And yet Noxus told me the same thing. They wanted to 'restore' Noxus into something it was supposed to be. And their ambition had thousands killed, including _your_ people."

"So what will you do then? Continue to live out your days in peace while there's a _war_ going on?" Irelia chuckled, a bitter edge sharpening her tone. "Doing nothing will solve nothing. I thought you'd know this."

"You of all people should know why I don't pick up my sword." Riven sighed, closing her eyes, trying to calm the beat of her heart. "I don't want to kill anymore."

"You think I want to kill? I never wanted bloodshed but right now… it's the only way." Irelia clenched her fists. "We tried to talk to the Noxians peacefully once. And what were we met with? Slaughter."

"Do you even know what you're asking of me?" Riven met Irelia's gaze, russet eyes hardening. "You're asking me to go against those I commanded."

"Then you're just a coward."

One word. Yet it affected Riven, hitting deeper than she wanted to admit. Once more she'd be running. But would it ever be the right choice? It was as if running would just stall the inevitable. Her demons would always find a way to torture her, creeping in when Riven least expected.

Riven was reminded of her guilt. Of her fear. Triggered only by life taking place. Her demons were unavoidable yet was it really so bad to stall them? To just keep running and repressing. Her life would be a pointless existence but it was the only way Riven knew to survive.

Riven's tone hardened, anger swiftly rising in her form. "You're asking me to use bloodshed once more to restore _your_ lands. I was never Ionian. And now, I'm not even Noxian. I want no part in this."

"I never said I wanted you to fight." Irelia looked at Riven and for a moment, Irelia's anger seemed to fade slightly. "I don't think you'd be able to."

"Then what would you have me do?"

"I'm asking you to help train my soldiers."

Riven was stunned, her mouth agape as she tried to control her expression. She was expecting more anger because she wouldn't submit. Maybe her selfishness would be reprimanded once more. Instead Riven was given a choice, something she never truly had until now.

"I need time." Riven said. Despite the scales tipping in Noxus' favor, this would be a massive decision, one that could very well shape the future of Ionia.

"I understand."

* * *

Irelia woke before the sun. Indigo still coated the sky as the sun barely crawled above the horizon, as if the dark conflict of war continued to loom above the start of a new day.

She looked at the futon beside her own. Riven's face was clear of any stress, sleeping peacefully as if nothing had happened; sleeping as the threat of destruction grew with every second.

The very fact made Irelia angry. The fate of Ionia could be in her favor had it not been for Riven's cowardice.

She thought of every individual who expected her to lead, of the individuals who believed her word could utter a new era of peace. Finally, Irelia thought of the lives that would be lost if she couldn't deliver.

Irelia had already given herself to her people and now… now she needed Riven to do the same. But would she?

Irelia rubbed at her face as she tried to calm her emotions. In circumstances like these, she had to be in control and right now the decision wasn't hers to make. That loss of control made her feel helpless. Within seconds, her mind spiraled.

Anger. Fear. The thousands of expectations that rested on her shoulders.

She needed to clear her head. She needed to_ speak_, unleash the very words that threatened to choke her. The very words Irelia kept hidden. There was only one person who could offer such guidance especially when it came to matters of emotion.

Irelia slipped her armor on, the action almost instinctive, signalling the start of a new day. The press of fabric and metal against her skin was comforting, as if it were a mask that would shield her from the world. It gave her strength when she had none, a barrier of authority for those who needed guidance.

Her footsteps were silent against the wooden floors. As soon as she stepped out, Kontei waited for her by the side of the river as if he could sense her distress. The turtle bird rocked back and forth as a gentle current brushed up against the feathers of his legs.

Irelia climbed in the wagon and soon, she sailed past trees and towards the only person who could ground her once more.

The scent of pine and fresh air was comforting, it brought a sense of clarity as the forest drifted past her. She breathed the air deeply as her head blanked for a moment.

The current barely changed, only now slightly rougher as the small river led into the sea. The wagon boat swayed with the tide as if nature was guiding her towards the one place that could clear her mind. The sun had already started to rise casting light on the tops of the mountains that loomed ahead.

The smell of salt water hit her nose. Distantly, Irelia could see the floating mountains of Navori. She'd seen it a thousand times before and each time it was no less beautiful. Trees sprouted forth from rock as bridges laid between every mountain.

Ionians would never bend nature to their will. They would never destroy the land in order to mold it into something that suited their needs. Instead they strove to work _with_ nature. In every piece of architecture, the land gave and the inhabitants would tend to the Earth in compensation. Balance was in everything.

Passing Navori, Irelia could see a beach where the lake met the capital city.

She dismounted from the wagon boat, her footsteps leaving imprints in the sand. Already the waves lapped at any remnant that she was there. Within a few minutes, the sand would be free of footsteps, a clean slate.

She trekked through the grass and the expanse of trees only to come across marshes. The water was still and only one house remained in the center of the lake. The lake was quiet as thousands of lotus flowers dotted the water. Each flower was proof of the life that rang through the land, vibrant and cared for.

The lotus gardens were a place of meditation and understanding. Even just being within the area gave Irelia a sense of peace. But understanding is what she sought.

Trees and rock weaved together, forming the only connection between the marsh and the house. Distantly, Irelia remembered crossing this bridge years ago, when she had only seen fourteen summers; navigating her role as a leader.

Ten years later, and she was lost once more.

Before Irelia could tap on the shoji doors, Karma had already opened them. Without the stuffy air of the council and dressed in casual robes made for a good night's sleep; Karma was simply herself and no longer the Enlightened One. At least for now.

Yet those teal eyes were anything but simple. They seemed to know what Irelia needed before she could even open her mouth.

"Your thoughts are clouded." Karma's voice rang like chimes in the stillness.

"I know I shouldn't be surprised whenever you manage to read me but…" Irelia sighed, running a hand through her hair. "The threat of Noxus is growing worse and I don't know what to do anymore."

Karma studied her carefully. A tanned hand reached out to hold her own. Irelia hadn't even noticed her fists were clenched, nails biting into the skin of her palm.

"Come inside. News like this should be discussed over tea." Karma said.

Karma's house was small, trees crept up from the lake, weaving itself into a house that resembled a temple.

Irelia stepped into the living room, sitting on the cushion just in front of the table. Her thoughts were clouded as she recalled what happened. The inside smelled of pine and incense as the Enlightened One passed her a cup of tea.

The warmth of the cup was grounding as Irelia recounted the events of last night. With each word it was as if Irelia were going through the worst possibility, a possibility that hadn't even_ happened_. It shouldn't have affected her this much… but it did.

Karma's face was blank as she took in the news. "So with the threat of Noxus looming, you want the Exile to help us and she's refused."

"Yes. And her cowardice frustrates me to no end." Irelia tried to put force behind her words yet as she described last nights' argument, she couldn't call up her familiar anger. Instead the very fact made her sad.

Empathy coated Karma's tone, a deep understanding that Irelia had yet to achieve. "Her mind is shattered. It's a miracle that she was even willing to talk to you despite what has happened."

And with just those words, any anger that Irelia felt faded and only guilt remained. She was ashamed of her actions. She was ashamed that even though she was supposed to be a leader who inspired unity in order to achieve a goal; she had acted like a selfish child because of the pressure on her shoulders.

"Progress can only come with understanding. This decision is not yours to make. Instead you must try and understand _why_ Riven doesn't want to help." Karma briefly sipped her tea before meeting Irelia's gaze. "You cannot push her to do this. Brute force has never solved anything, it only leaves destruction in its wake. Noxus is a prime example of this."

"I just—I don't know where to start." Irelia stared at the tea in her hand, her mind ran in circles, trying to find a solution.

"If she was willing to speak, you must be willing to listen. Show her Ionia. Show her what she could be fighting for and what she would be helping." Karma sighed. "I don't know her very well. She could be like Draven, merely blood hungry. Or there could be something deeper. Only once we come to an understanding, then can we come to a decision."

Every word was true. But a part of Irelia was afraid. She wanted—no, needed help. Now. Simply listening, putting blind faith in the possibility that could come from understanding was… frightening.

Irelia sighed before standing up and off the cushion. "I think I know what needs to be done."

She walked down the tree woven bridge and into the wagon. The waves moved languidly and soon, Irelia drifted down the current once more.

* * *

The morning sun continued to beat down on Riven. The heat reminded her of her days spent on Trevale, harvesting corn wherever she could.

But just like Trevale, she had to make the same decision. A decision to fight once more or to merely exist.

Her eyes stung from the light of the sun as the birds chirped just outside. Blearily Riven opened her eyes, spying the empty futon just beside her own.

Riven sighed. She should have expected this.

Before she could dwell on this the shoji doors opened, revealing the person Riven wanted to help yet at the same time run from.

Riven slowly sat up as Irelia came closer to the futon. In her hands was a box wrapped in cloth

Irelia extended her hand, offering the box towards Riven. "I brought some dessert. Have some."

Now _that_ was something Riven didn't expect. She had expected another confrontation. Maybe Irelia would have ordered Riven to fight by Ionia's side and Riven would be helpless to comply. Instead the Ionian commander came with a peace offering.

This whole situation left Riven speechless.

Irelia carefully unwrapped the box. Within the box were small rice cakes, powdered with flour. Each rice cake had a different colour. Red, green and purple rice cakes were skewered on a bamboo stick, neatly stacked within the wooden box; the very sight had Riven's mouth watering.

"I—uhh thank you." Riven hands brushed against Irelia's as she gently grasped the sweets.

Riven's eyes rolled back at the first bite. The rice cake was soft and delicious. Filled with some kind of paste that Riven would have never thought of. A bean paste? That was sweet? Usually beans were found in stew so this was interesting.

Riven murmured. "I haven't had something sweet in years. The closest thing to sweets we had was corn." It was intended to be a joke but it highlighted just how awkward things were. Riven rubbed the back of her neck, the silence was almost stifling.

"I'm sorry." For the first time, Irelia couldn't quite meet Riven's gaze. Her next words carrying sincerity Riven thought she would never see. "I shouldn't have tried to force you. I just—I let my emotions… my desperation… get the better of me."

Irelia's fist clenched, the frown on her face got deeper. Tension crept subtly along her form but Riven noticed the slight tremble in her arms. At this moment, they had something in common. Riven understood the pressure of having people look up to you, the pressure of expectation to lead into greatness.

"I was the first of Ionia to fight. After seeing my family slaughtered, I did the only thing I thought was right." Irelia took a breath, steadying her thoughts before the emotions she suppressed could interfere. "And that one action spoke to people. Despite the progress we've made since then, it feels like no matter how much I try, Noxus always seems to cause inevitable destruction."

"It matters." Riven spoke quietly.

Irelia looked at Riven, as if she never expected Riven to respond to any of this.

"Everything you've done up to this point matters. I… You've said that Ionia lost balance yet you've still showed me kindness." Riven gently clasped Irelia's fist into the palm of her hand. "I may not know much about Ionia or the culture. But to me, you're the most balanced person there is."

Irelia chuckled yet said nothing, her fist slowly unravelling.

The silence that lay before them was no longer awkward. Instead it was almost comfortable. It made Riven not want to speak for if she spoke, she would break the peace once more. But these words needed to be said. If not now, then never.

"I mean it you know. I… I promise I'll give you an answer. It's just that whenever I think of what I'm helping, I can't help but think of what I'll be going against." Riven said.

"Is there anyone you are afraid of?"

"There is none I fear. I only carry guilt." Riven looked at their intertwined hands, a fragile link between Noxus and Ionia. "I trained those soldiers, and had it not been for the sorcery that guarded my blade; we would have lived and died together."

Despite knowing that Riven would be helping a country seek what had been taken by the greed of Noxus, there was a part of Riven that didn't want to. A part of her that she was disgusted with. Deep inside, Riven wanted to be a coward. Simply for the selfish reason of not wanting anymore blood on her hands.

Blue eyes widened at the quiet admission before something akin to sadness set in. "Thank you for telling me this. I'm sorry it had to come to this. If I had to fight my homeland, I don't think I could live with myself."

Irelia's hand briefly squeezed Riven's before she spoke once more. "I'm not going to force you to fight for Ionia. You've already done enough. Whether you choose to stay or leave, the decision rests on you."

_The decision rests on me._

The sheer fact managed to shock Riven to the core. Despite the circumstances, a small bittersweet smile escaped Riven. "That's all I ever wanted, and I never realized it until now."

Riven shook her head. "I never wanted to fight. Nor did I want to waste away on a farm. I just wanted the freedom to be."

* * *

Days had passed since Irelia had spoken to Riven. The peace of the morning was shattered as the cry of a dragon owl rang through the sky.

Within a second Irelia was on her feet and running towards the sound. Just outside her home, the dragon owl's feathers flickered from black to red, a warning of what was to come.

Tied on the talons of the bird was a folded parchment paper, blood - fresh and wet - soiled the bottom of the letter.

Riven's heart pounded at the sight yet Irelia's hands were steady as she untied the leather. Blue eyes scanned the paper, reading it once, twice before Irelia turned away from the bird and back into her house.

Riven stood up as Irelia entered, already on high alert. "What's going on?"

Irelia had already started to don her armour, making quick work of the intricate metal that guarded her arms. "I need to go."

"Go where?"

"To the southeast end. There's been an invasion by Noxus."

The colour had drained from Riven's face. "No…"

"Yes." Irelia looked at Riven, noticing the slight shakes that wracked Riven' form. "I'm not expecting you to fight but any help getting the villagers to safety would be more than welcome."

It was a small relief yet still Riven was nervous. She didn't know if she could bear to see more destruction. Before, Riven had been numb to war, the act of killing had lost its importance with every person she had slain.

Only now, when Riven had lost everything, did the gravity of her actions hit.

Riven had played a role in this destruction. And now, she would have to watch as the consequences unfurled.

Irelia paused in front of the closet that once hid Riven's blade. Quickly, she pulled out a small katana. "Take this. I know you may not use it but… just in case."

The weight of the sword in Riven's hand had some kind of finality attached to it.

Today she would taste war once more.

Riven's feet moved as if they had minds of their own. It was as if she were numb as the two of them ran through the forest.

Kuai sat languidly sipping at a stream before his head shot up. Even when Riven climbed up the saddle and the world continued to blur beneath Kuai's hooves, she was detached. As if she were merely watching a mirror image of herself.

Only when the scent of burning homes and the cries of pain reach her ears, did the nausea set in.

Riven climbed off the saddle, nearly falling headfirst into the sand as her form started to shake.

The village would have rested on a beautiful oasis where the sky was only a shade darker; yet the clouds had darkened almost black as smoke rang through the sky. Ash soiled what would have been pristine blue water. While small huts rested on the sea, held up by wooden planks and connected by burned bridges.

Irelia ran past Riven, blades floating at the ready as Riven chased at her heels right into the fray of the fight.

"I'll hold them off, just get the villagers to safety!" Irelia yelled as she delved further into the fires.

The wood was slippery with ash beneath Riven's feet as the water seemed to morph beneath the wooden planks that made up the walkway. Just up ahead Riven spotted an old man who had collapsed, his figure blurry in the smoke.

Her fingers gripped the flesh of his arm. The moment her hand came in contact Riven pulled back, the man was stone cold. Blood still seeped through his clothes, the sign of a fresh kill. He had been old to be sure, his long hair stained red around the arrow wound in his chest.

Riven should have been used to bloodshed by now. But just the touch of his flesh and the sight of his face froze in horror hit too close to home.

She remembered holding one of her soldiers just like this, his body surrendering to toxic fumes. His name was Iain. Noble and slightly arrogant, Riven had tried to save him. Instead his flesh had burned hot before the acid took his life.

The old man that had collapsed in this Ionian village and Iain were completely different. Yet the coldness of their body when life had left them was the same.

It didn't matter whether they were Noxian or Ionian, they were all victims of war. All for the power that Noxus craved.

The old man's blood had stained her hands now and his skin was too soft. It reminded Riven of rotting flesh and the pungent smell that came with decay. The very thought made bile rise in Riven's throat and soon she was retching to the side of the wooden walkway.

Her head spun as Riven vomited the remains of her breakfast. Heavy footsteps approached her but Riven couldn't move, not in the chaos that trapped her. The sword at her waist was all but forgotten as the mind laid Riven captive.

Riven's face was blank as she looked at the foot soldier who towered over her.

She didn't recognized him. The soldier was probably from a different brigade. He was tall, his face covered by the heavy metal of a plain Noxian helm.

The words that sprung from his mouth were open with malice. "I see you've joined these mongrels, Lieutenant Riven."

Before Riven could even open her mouth, the Noxian soldier had landed a hard kick to her ribs. She had already been hyperventilating before then but now, with the breath knocked out of her, she couldn't breath.

Riven clutched at the area before she was hauled up by the collar of her tunic.

"Look at you. You're even dressed in their spare scraps of clothing. Shameful." The soldier's hand came up, ready to strike at the soft skin of Riven's cheek.

Before his blow could land, a massive wave of water came crashing into him, toppling the soldier into the water.

Riven landed on shaky feet as she stumbled to the side. But what she saw stunned her. No matter how much the soldier tried to escape the grasp of the sea, the water would only submerge him further in its deadly grasp.

Only when the man's breath was crushed from his form, did the water finally calm into a slow ebb once more. His body floated in the ocean, lifeless.

Before Riven could process what had happened, a shrill cry echoed through the chaos. In the distance she saw a small child, running from a soldier.

The pain at her side was all but forgotten as adrenaline guided Riven's actions. The child looked as if she barely seen seven summers, her hair dusted with ash as she cowered against the front of a hut.

The soldier's sword was red with blood, and the man who wielded it only sought praise and destruction. Blood dripped down the blade, past the guard and down his arm as he readied to strike.

All thought left Riven. With a speed Riven never thought she could possess, she ran.

Slippery ash. The possibly broken rib. None of this mattered. The only thing that mattered was protecting life.

Before his blade could cut the soft flesh of the child, it bit into Riven's shoulder. Searing pain followed and for a moment, Riven couldn't think of anything else.

The child was cradled against Riven's front in a protective hold. Riven's words came out forced as she struggled to get up. "RUN!" With that she pushed the child in the direction of the forest.

Wordlessly the child ran and soon disappeared into the swirling miasma of dust and ash. A blinding pain wracked Riven's shoulder as the soldier removed his blade.

Riven closed her eyes, waiting for the blow to come.

_At least I saved one person._

The hatred was plain in the soldier's eyes. Riven knew that the soldier knew nothing of her. It was proof that all that Riven was, from the soldiers she trained to the family that had been found were gone. And only Riven remained.

Just like always, she would meet death in the face. But this time, there was no runic magic to shield her from its grasp. Instead she was vulnerable and Riven was no longer fearful. The blade glinted red but before it could meet flesh once more, a blade pierced through the man's jugular.

The man clawed at the blade and gasped. He tried to utter something, but his words were gurgled and unintelligible. Within seconds he collapsed lifelessly, the sword clattering to the ground.

Irelia stood just behind him, blue eyes hardened into ice. She rushed towards Riven, looking at the wound that was heavily staining the roughspun cloth of Riven's tunic. "Spirits, you look awful."

Riven weakly spoke. "Thanks. That's the best compliment you've given me so far."

Irelia rolled her eyes before she kneeled down. Riven's arms wrapped around Irelia's shoulders. With a surprising amount of strength, Irelia hefted Riven against her back and ran through the village.

The scent of burnt flesh permeated the air and it took all Riven had not to vomit. Instead she buried her face against the crook of Irelia's shoulder, noting the scent of jasmine mingled with sweat and ash. The scent wasn't right. Something as sweet as jasmine shouldn't have been mixed with the scent of war and yet here they mingled.

Past the village and towards the forest was a healer's tent surrounded by armed Ionians. Within the tent, the sterile smell of alcohol and blood permeated the air.

Riven saw villagers with varying wounds. Some already in critical condition while others managed to escape with only a few burns.

The world spun beneath Riven's feet as Irelia gently put her down. A medic went to steady Riven yet still Riven's legs threatened to give out.

The room slowly went black as her vision blurred yet before Riven could collapse her hand reached out, grabbing Irelia's forearm in a loose grip.

Russet eyes gazed almost lifelessly at the Commander. "Irelia..."

Irelia shook her head, her expression tinged with a hint of sadness. "I have to go. They need me."

With that, the world went black.

* * *

A throbbing pain wracked her shoulder as Riven struggled to open her eyes. A thin but soft blanket draped over her form while a lantern dimly lit the tent. She tried to sit up, but the throbbing pain grew sharp.

Eventually Riven gave up as her eyes adjusted to the lighting. It was a small tent to be sure but there was still enough room for the cot and maybe another person.

It was only then that noticed that her only covering was the blanket. Gingerly Riven lifted her arm, noting the gauze that wrapped around her shoulder.

Distantly she heard footsteps coming closer to her tent. She knew those footsteps, barely noticeable unless you really tried to listen to the thump against the earth.

A hand reached into the tent before Irelia spoke just behind the flap of the entrance. "May I come in?"

Riven's throat was scratchy as if she hadn't spoken in ages. "Yes."

Irelia stepped into the tent. A satchel laid at her hip while a bucket rested in her hand. "The healers sent me to clean your wound."

The dim light cast shadows on Irelia's face yet her expression was different from the stoic commander that treated her wounds the first time they met. Cool distance was replaced by a faint empathy.

Riven moved to sit up but grimaced at the sharp pain that tore in her shoulder. At an instant Irelia was at her side, a hand coming to support the bare flesh of her back.

Riven hissed at the light pressure. Irelia hadn't touched the wound but she was damn close, the skin around the wound proved tender.

"Sorry." Irelia mumbled.

Riven cracked an eye open, expecting the commander to look somewhat sorry. Instead blue eyes scanned the tent, looking anywhere but at Riven.

Red dusted Irelia's cheeks and it was only then Riven realized that the blanket had pooled at her waist.

The cot dipped as Irelia sat behind her, carefully peeling the bandages that covered her wound. Irelia exhaled as she tossed the bloodied gauze to the floor before a cool washcloth was pressed against Riven's scalding flesh.

Irelia's words were spoken softly as she gently dabbed at the blood that surrounded Riven's wound. "I heard what happened."

"Do you think I'm weak?"

"Why would I think that?"

"Because I didn't fight. When that child was in danger, I couldn't pick up a blade and fight."

"You protected that girl and you didn't spill any blood. I don't think you're weak, I think you're brave. Many soldiers would have killed him without a blink, but you didn't."

Irelia exhaled, her hands briefly pausing. "Protecting that child and refusing to spill blood is the most Ionian thing I've seen during the battle. I… think you're quite brave." Irelia sighed before rummaging through the satchel. "I killed him and maybe that was wrong. Maybe I should have just captured him. But I didn't."

"I was—I couldn't move. When I saw the blood on his blade, it was a reminder of what I'd caused and what further destruction would happen." Riven paused, trying to forget what happened. She wasn't there in the midst of battle, she was safe and recovering. "But when I saw that child. I had to protect her."

Riven rubbed at her face, trying to will the guilt away. "I don't even know the girl and yet she was another reminder of what I've done. I know that girl is an orphan and I helped make her into an orphan, just like me."

Riven continued. "And it's foolish but I… I thought maybe I could help someone I previously hurt. Maybe if I protected that child, I could give her a chance at life where there was freedom to choose."

"You know as well as I what_ that_ kind of freedom will require." Irelia's words weren't pointed. Instead Irelia was resigned.

At this moment, they both knew they would never be free; at least not without bloodshed.

There would always be something looming in the distance and once more, they would have to sacrifice themselves for the sake of what was right. Like Irelia, Riven would have to give her being to a country and trust. A trust so intimate, it threatened to wreak havoc on the remnants of Riven's mind.

"I'm sorry it came to this… I never wanted… I tried to prevent all this from happening but…" It was the first time Riven heard Irelia apologize. And for once, the words Irelia spoke may not have been directed to Riven. Those words were a reflection of the guilt Irelia carried.

As quick as the words were said, Irelia went quiet as she took out a tin. Within the tin was a beige salve that Irelia's fingers delved into.

The salve had the texture of liquid honey. The cool touch of it against her wound was numbing, providing some relief to the painful ache in Riven's shoulder.

Riven had never had her wounds tended to before. Not even by _her_. Instead whenever there was an injury, Riven would hastily bandage the wound herself before going back to the battlefield.

She had only been here a short time and yet Riven was shown more kindness than she had known in her time at Noxus. Ionia met her with shelter while Irelia had met Riven with understanding. The very fact had managed to shake Riven to her core.

"I'll help you restore Ionia."

Irelia's hand froze for a moment before she laid her head on Riven's uninjured shoulder. Her breath came in a shaky exhale that made Riven shiver.

Irelia whispered. "You don't have to pick up your blade."

"I know. But I must… no matter how painful."


	5. Recall

**A/N: **Wooo the last chapter of 2019! Happy New Year everyone. I hope you have a very gay 2020. To celebrate, I hope you enjoy this extra beefy chapter.

I'm not sure how to feel about this chapter because when I finalized the edits... my computer didn't save. So, I had to start from scratch which was sad. I hope y'all like this it regardless.

Once again, italics represent character thoughts and memories.

* * *

Irelia walked towards the garden. "Before you touch my warriors, I want to see what the former lieutenant can do."

The sky was clear as the sun shone brightly above. The light was almost blinding.

As soon as Riven recovered, she knew she needed to train. It was Irelia's idea to spar.

Riven flexed her fingers before shrugging her shoulders. A slight tug pulled at her right side where the soldier's blade had cut deep. The grass muffled their footsteps as Riven and Irelia stood in the center of the garden, 4 feet apart

Riven quirked an eyebrow. "Think you can handle it? I won't go easy on you." Despite the serious expression Riven wore, a hint of a smile tugged at her lips.

"I'm stronger than I look." Irelia said as she went into a fighting stance. "Besides, not all of use can be 100 stone in muscle."

Riven rolled her eyes. "I'm not 100 stone…"

"But you admit to being heavy?"

"More like I admit to being 7 stone."

"Look, you didn't have to carry that kind of weight through a forest and into this house."

"Fair."

The day was hot and humid as they circled each other. Not a single blow was exchanged and yet Riven could already see the differences between their movements.

Their stances differed. Riven raised her fists close to her face as she moved on the balls of her feet, her stance like that of a boxer.

Irelia regarded her briefly before she balanced on one leg. The palm of her hand faced Riven while Irelia's other arm raised to the sky. Despite their difference in stance, the area that faced Riven was always guarded. It was as if Irelia was anticipating whatever would be thrown at her.

Riven was the first to strike, her punch fast but light. And yet the moment Riven moved, Irelia was there to counter the very movement. Irelia's hand came down, her palm pushing Riven's fist low while Irelia's fist was suddenly an inch before Riven's throat.

Irelia had found an opening just like that. Suddenly, Riven realized that she was not sparring with Irelia; Riven was facing the Commander of Ionia.

"You're not trying." Irelia said.

Riven pushed Irelia's hand away. "I was merely testing the waters."

They broke apart and once more, circled each other. Riven's hand lashed out, this time with full speed and Irelia countered. Blow after blow, their fists met but no damage was dealt. Like the magical currents of Ionia, the commander adapted to whatever came.

Irelia was graceful and soon, they moved in a deadly dance where a hit could only be close to landing.

Where Riven tried to grapple Irelia, Irelia would dance just millimeters out of her reach.

It had been so long since Riven felt a thrill from training. It was… exciting.

Where Riven was brutal efficiency, Irelia was a graceful patience. Riven's attacks were quick but powerful while Irelia flowed with every move, dodging every hit until she could strike once more. Even when Irelia could strike, Riven's forearm would already be there to block the blow.

That constant push and pull couldn't go on forever, soon they both tired; yet Irelia's moves were still just as crisp and fast. The only tell-tale sign of fatigue was the sweat that dotted her brow.

Riven closed in, already aiming a fist at the commander's face. Irelia's palm pushed Riven's strike to the side but this time, Riven was ready. With that block, there was a brief opening where Irelia's stomach was unguarded for a split second.

Riven tightly grasped Irelia's blocking arm before her other fist swiftly aimed for Irelia's abdomen. But before Riven could even land one hit, a leg came sweeping beneath her and soon, she was falling.

But not without dragging Irelia with her.

Riven planned to spin Irelia mid-air. Perhaps even use the momentum to grapple the Commander to the ground. But Irelia was as slippery as a snake.

They tumbled together on the grass, a mess of limbs as strength versus speed went head to head.

Riven's muscles already started to burn with trying to pin Irelia with her weight. In this moment, Riven may have been stronger but Irelia was faster.

Irelia's limbs twisted, her hands already coming up to grip Riven's forearms tightly as Irelia bared down with her weight. In one quick movement, Irelia straddled Riven's hips while her hands pinned Riven's arms just beside her head.

They were both left panting harshly, breaths intermingling. Adrenaline coursed through Riven's veins for a second, only to fade as she realized their proximity.

Their faces were close, only a centimeter apart from meeting.

Light continued to shine against the dark of Irelia's hair. Only now did Riven notice the different shades of blue reflected in Irelia's eyes, sapphire flecks drifting in an ocean.

Their curves melded against each other while the scent of jasmine filled Riven's senses. That scent was a reminder of who Irelia was, of the innate protectiveness she radiated.

Riven wanted to hold that body against her own; to bask in a presence that exuded so much safety.

Riven's heart pounded beneath her chest and she wondered if it was the adrenaline or… something else.

Riven's gaze shifted between blue eyes before focusing on Irelia's mouth. A smirk played on Irelia's lips, her voice coming out hoarse from exhaustion. "I win."

To Riven, besting the commander didn't matter anymore. Instead, she was frozen. Silence stretched before them before Irelia's smirk faded.

That same inquisitive stare as Irelia studied Riven, combined with the adorable furrow of her brows; It all made heat creep up Riven's neck.

In this moment, Riven forgot their surroundings and everything that lead to this. Instead Riven wanted to see if those lips were as soft as they looked. She wanted to taste jasmine on the tip of her tongue. But most of all, Riven wanted Irelia, in all her entirety.

Blue eyes drifted down to Riven's lips, lingering for a second only to meet russet eyes once more.

The transition from lust to shock was quick. Irelia's eyes widened before she hastily pulled away, cheeks already coloring a deep red. Riven already missed the comforting weight of that lean body pressed against her own.

Irelia coughed. Without meeting Riven's gaze, Irelia held out her hand. "Maybe we should take a break."

Riven's eyes widened before she grasped that hand, the grip emanating strength and warmth.

Yet she could barely focus on anything else. Instead Riven's mind raced with the possibilities of what could be.

Maybe Irelia wanted to kiss her? How should Riven even feel in that position? It left her longing, yet it was impossible. She was here to support Ionia. Nothing else.

Once more, Riven would repress her emotions to do what she thought was right. Nothing could stop that.

Riven gazed at the hand that gripped her own in a hold that was both a promise and a comfort. No. It was just a foolish thought. This is all it can be.

* * *

The wagon boat rocked back and forth along the river. Sunshine had continued to grace the sky for the past few days since that intimate incident.

Irelia sat at the front of the boat, her back facing Riven while her eyes trailed towards the water. The laurels were in her hands as she steered Kontei down the river and to the sea. The stream was calm, but her mind was restless.

That brief moment of intimacy replayed itself in Irelia's mind. The adrenaline during the fight, the smell of pine and the solid body that laid beneath her… The very memory made Irelia's head spin.

When they had been sparring, Riven's strength was evident. Every blocked blow had managed to shake Irelia slightly. But those details paled in comparison to those eyes.

Russet eyes had looked at her in a sense of wonder, as if Riven were seeing the sun for the first time. No one had ever looked at Irelia like that.

During her time as commander, Irelia had seen many emotions from her people. Some soldiers hated her no matter what she did, as if her efforts were useless. Other times she saw appreciation in the eyes of the villagers. Yet respect was always reflected within the eyes of her people.

But Riven was different. It felt like Riven had separated Irelia from the Commander. Irelia felt almost vulnerable beneath that gaze and maybe she was. Maybe Irelia hoped that Riven could see her as Irelia and not what Ionia expected her to be.

Irelia glanced at the woman behind her, as if with one glance, Irelia could figure out just what Riven had thought of during that encounter.

Wind ruffled silver hair despite the braid that tied Riven's hair back. In this instance, Irelia was almost envious of the air; She wanted undo that braid and run her hands through soft strands.

Irelia wasn't blind. She would never admit it out loud but… Riven was attractive. From the sharpness of her jaw to the hard muscle that decorated her frame-

"Where are we going?" Riven's words cut through Irelia's thoughts.

For a moment, Irelia didn't know what to say. Her face heated only slightly but her tone was neutral. "To the base camp on the south-side"

The water continued to shift aimlessly. The scenery looked the same but dotting the islands, the people would change as time went by. The very fact made Irelia hopeful. No matter what came, Ionia would adapt and change.

Riven nodded and soon, quiet stretched before them. There was no need to talk as Kontei grazed through the water and onto the sand banks.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Noxus attacked and the damage on the south-side was proof of the fact.

Ash dirtied the once pristine sand while pale blue water had turned grey. The huts and boats that once floated in stillness on the water was now in shambles. Dim water lapped at the sand ominously.

The only proof of life were the tents that lay across the line where sand met forest.

Pieces of driftwood littered the beach as Riven and Irelia came closer to the base camp.

Riven felt the weight of those stares as she trudged through the camp. It was as if history were repeating itself and soon, Riven felt like she was stepping into the General's tent once more, where the only thing that greeted her was conflict.

But instead of going into a tent, they walked towards a group of warriors training on the sand.

Soldiers eyed Riven warily yet none of them met her gaze. The tension was thick as Irelia and Riven stood in front of the warriors.

The waves of the sea rumbled in the background but it did nothing to calm Riven's nerves.

Irelia's voice cut through the silence. "We want you to understand the Noxian fighting style. Familiarize yourself with it and prepare."

Irelia's tone was different, it was a tone that demanded cooperation. Here, Irelia was the Commander. "The Exile is going to show you how Noxians fight hand to hand. Study both the strengths of weaknesses of their combat."

A soldier, tall and heavily muscled, interjected. "Commander, I fail to see how a mentally unstable Noxian can help us."

Irelia turned to the soldier. Despite the height he had on her, Irelia's gaze was ice. "You would do wise not to question my leadership, Tian."

"I am not questioning it. I merely want enlightenment on the subject." Tian's mannerisms were almost like Draven. The similarity pissed Riven off.

Riven's hand almost went to where a sword was supposed to be strapped to her back. Instead she grit her teeth, trying to quell her rising temper. "If you seek enlightenment then take it."

The man stepped toward Riven until he was mere inches away, his form hunkered over her, stinking of sweat and dirt.

Riven knew it all too well, Tian emitted an intent for violence and revenge. Tian wanted to beat her and the very fact made her flare with a matching anger.

He knows nothing of what I'm willing to sacrifice.

The soldier's words were practically spat at her feet, his smirk was a cruel almost malevolent thing. "Is that a challenge?"

Irelia stepped between them. If Riven blinked, she'd miss the flash of Irelia's blades floating at the ready. "Enough, Tian."

Tian glanced at the blades pointed towards him before meeting Riven's gaze. "You heard the Noxian, Commander. Who knows? Maybe I can show this Noxian the meaning of enlightenment."

"The Exile was sent here to train you. There is no need for violence." Irelia said.

Despite the anger coursing through Riven, her voice was level and rational. "Let this be an example for your soldiers."

Blue eyes flickered between Riven and Tian before Irelia relented with a sigh. "Then we follow Ionian sparring rules. Follow me."

Irelia drew a circle in the sand, 12 steps in diameter. "If one of you passes the bounds of the circle, the match is over. The victor is the one who remains within the circle."

Irelia gestured towards the center. "If one of you is unable to move, that person will lose the match. If I see any unnecessary bloodshed, the match will be over."

Riven nodded, her face was blank yet her heart pounded beneath her chest.

It was all too familiar. A crowd had already gathered. Soldiers surrounded Riven, reflected in their eyes was a curiosity while others eagerly anticipated bloodshed. No matter where Riven went, that aspect of bloodlust would never change.

The urge for violence found its way in the peaceful hearts of the Ionians, the very fact would have made Riven sad if it weren't for the rising panic in her chest. The very atmosphere was like being in the fighting pits of Noxus once more.

Riven had been chained immediately once she volunteered to join the army. An old, decrepit man had dragged her by her restraints, urging through the gate and into the pit.

His voice was gravel when he whispered. "We just need to see how you fight."

The gate closed before Riven could get her bearings. The crowd roared as Riven was thrust into a blinding light that gave way to a colosseum where anyone was subject to the most basic rule: survival of the fittest.

This was not sparring. Nor was this was training to better themselves. Riven's life was now a bargaining chip, a form of entertainment for those who were willing to pay.

Bodies lay strewn on the dirt floor, their blood pooling around in a dry puddle.

A girl who had seen 15 summers, almost as many as Riven, had lain on the dirt floor, blank and motionless. Her eyes lifelessly gazed back at the sun as her killer towered over her.

His face was shadowed by a plain helm as the crowd cried for more bloodshed. The killer's hand and sword dripped with blood. A current of fear ran through Riven as he slowly walked towards her.

Riven could barely see his eyes but she could feel his savagery. He means to kills me.

She didn't want to fight but adrenaline coursed through her body.

Riven's eyes roamed the fighting pit searching, searching for something, anything. A blade glinted from the body of a short man. The very sight was enough for Riven to run.

She unsheathed the blade from the dead man's stomach, the scent of iron already making her stomach churn.

The unnamed warrior raced towards her, his heavy blade swinging down.

Riven didn't remember much except for the pounding of blood in her ears. But what she did remember was rolling away from the blow, the ground scraping against her shins.

The very blow had dismembered the dead man, half his body cleaved in half by the sheer power of the strike.

The weight of the sword felt foreign in Riven's hand while the grip bit into the skin of Riven's hand.

The warrior went to pull his blade from the dead man's body and this was Riven's only chance.

He was big and slow while Riven was small and fast. Riven's sword pierced through the warrior's knee, the warrior crumpling to the ground.

It was as if instinct was the only thing guiding her moves and soon, Riven's blade slashed at his throat.

Blood spurted from the wound, spraying a grotesque line across Riven's face, marking her. She was a killer. No better than the person who laid dying at her feet.

But there was no time to mourn. Not with all the eyes on her, not from the people who sought blood. Right now, there was only survival.

Riven shook her head. It was different. Ionia was different. This wasn't a fight to the death, nor was it a test of strength where the main goal was for power and entertainment.

Riven breathed slowly. In and out, willing her heart and head to calm. Her first kill happened years ago, she had no right to feel guilt and panic. Not when Riven had already taken so many lives without even batting an eye.

She got into her fighting stance, her fists guarding her face as Riven readied herself.

This man wasn't as swift as Irelia. Nor was he as cunning. His movements were chaotic and choppy.

Tian raised his fist, already aiming for Riven's cheek.

Too slow.

His massive hand barely grazed Riven's cheek as she stepped to the side. Pulling Tian forward, Riven's fist connected to a spot an inch before his temple.

Tian fell, a big motionless lump of muscle as Riven stood above him. Yet the very sight was no longer enough for Riven, anger still coursed through her veins.

It's not enough. He needs to learn the Noxian way!

This oaf needed to know her suffering, he needed to know the pain he caused. Some twisted part of Riven wanted to beat him until the life faded from his eyes so he would know what she had experienced.

He needs to know that only the strong survive.

Riven stalked toward the man, a stranger in her own body.

"ENOUGH!" Irelia's voice was loud, cutting through the dark of Riven's thoughts.

The savagery and anger left, only to be replaced by shame and sorrow.

It seemed like there was progress, it seemed like she was making a difference. But Riven was wrong. Violence would only evoke more violence, Riven's conscience was a testament to the fact.

She stepped away from the man as Irelia came towards them. Irelia knelt down and checked Tian's form for any injury before nodding towards her soldiers. As quick as they crowded, the soldiers gathered his body.

"The Exile is the victor. I hope you've learned from this. You are dismissed." Irelia walked through the circle and past Riven, but not before muttering something so soft, Riven almost didn't hear those words.

"Come with me."

Riven nodded, as her brain tried to process what had just happened.

When Irelia had almost vanished within the foliage did Riven move.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Noxus attacked and the damage on the south-side was proof of the fact.

Ash dirtied the once pristine sand while pale blue water had turned grey. The huts and boats that once floated in stillness on the water was now in shambles. Dim water lapped at the sand ominously.

The only proof of life were the tents that lay across the line where sand met forest.

Pieces of driftwood littered the beach as Riven and Irelia came closer to the base camp.

Riven felt the weight of those stares as she trudged through the camp. It was as if history were repeating itself and soon, Riven felt like she was stepping into the General's tent once more, where the only thing that greeted her was conflict.

But instead of going into a tent, they walked towards a group of warriors training on the sand.

Soldiers eyed Riven warily yet none of them met her gaze. The tension was thick as Irelia and Riven stood in front of the warriors.

The waves of the sea rumbled in the background but it did nothing to calm Riven's nerves.

Irelia's voice cut through the silence. "We want you to understand the Noxian fighting style. Familiarize yourself with it and prepare."

Irelia's tone was different, it was a tone that demanded cooperation. Here, Irelia was the Commander. "The Exile is going to show you how Noxians fight hand to hand. Study both the strengths of weaknesses of their combat."

A soldier, tall and heavily muscled, interjected. "Commander, I fail to see how a mentally unstable Noxian can help us."

Irelia turned to the soldier. Despite the height he had on her, Irelia's gaze was ice. "You would do wise not to question my leadership, Tian."

"I am not questioning it. I merely want enlightenment on the subject." Tian's mannerisms were almost like Draven. The similarity pissed Riven off.

Riven's hand almost went to where a sword was supposed to be strapped to her back. Instead she grit her teeth, trying to quell her rising temper. "If you seek enlightenment then take it."

The man stepped toward Riven until he was mere inches away, his form hunkered over her, stinking of sweat and dirt.

Riven knew it all too well, Tian emitted an intent for violence and revenge. Tian wanted to beat her and the very fact made her flare with a matching anger.

He knows nothing of what I'm willing to sacrifice.

The soldier's words were practically spat at her feet, his smirk was a cruel almost malevolent thing. "Is that a challenge?"

Irelia stepped between them. If Riven blinked, she'd miss the flash of Irelia's blades floating at the ready. "Enough, Tian."

Tian glanced at the blades pointed towards him before meeting Riven's gaze. "You heard the Noxian, Commander. Who knows? Maybe I can show this Noxian the meaning of enlightenment."

"The Exile was sent here to train you. There is no need for violence." Irelia said.

Despite the anger coursing through Riven, her voice was level and rational. "Let this be an example for your soldiers."

Blue eyes flickered between Riven and Tian before Irelia relented with a sigh. "Then we follow Ionian sparring rules. Follow me."

Irelia drew a circle in the sand, 12 steps in diameter. "If one of you passes the bounds of the circle, the match is over. The victor is the one who remains within the circle."

Irelia gestured towards the center. "If one of you is unable to move, that person will lose the match. If I see any unnecessary bloodshed, the match will be over."

Riven nodded, her face was blank yet her heart pounded beneath her chest.

It was all too familiar. A crowd had already gathered. Soldiers surrounded Riven, reflected in their eyes was a curiosity while others eagerly anticipated bloodshed. No matter where Riven went, that aspect of bloodlust would never change.

The urge for violence found its way in the peaceful hearts of the Ionians, the very fact would have made Riven sad if it weren't for the rising panic in her chest. The very atmosphere was like being in the fighting pits of Noxus once more.

Riven had been chained immediately once she volunteered to join the army. An old, decrepit man had dragged her by her restraints, urging through the gate and into the pit.

His voice was gravel when he whispered. "We just need to see how you fight."

The gate closed before Riven could get her bearings. The crowd roared as Riven was thrust into a blinding light that gave way to a colosseum where anyone was subject to the most basic rule: survival of the fittest.

This was not sparring. Nor was this was training to better themselves. Riven's life was now a bargaining chip, a form of entertainment for those who were willing to pay.

Bodies lay strewn on the dirt floor, their blood pooling around in a dry puddle.

A girl who had seen 15 summers, almost as many as Riven, had lain on the dirt floor, blank and motionless. Her eyes lifelessly gazed back at the sun as her killer towered over her.

His face was shadowed by a plain helm as the crowd cried for more bloodshed. The killer's hand and sword dripped with blood. A current of fear ran through Riven as he slowly walked towards her.

Riven could barely see his eyes but she could feel his savagery. He means to kills me.

She didn't want to fight but adrenaline coursed through her body.

Riven's eyes roamed the fighting pit searching, searching for something, anything. A blade glinted from the body of a short man. The very sight was enough for Riven to run.

She unsheathed the blade from the dead man's stomach, the scent of iron already making her stomach churn.

The unnamed warrior raced towards her, his heavy blade swinging down.

Riven didn't remember much except for the pounding of blood in her ears. But what she did remember was rolling away from the blow, the ground scraping against her shins.

The very blow had dismembered the dead man, half his body cleaved in half by the sheer power of the strike.

The weight of the sword felt foreign in Riven's hand while the grip bit into the skin of Riven's hand.

The warrior went to pull his blade from the dead man's body and this was Riven's only chance.

He was big and slow while Riven was small and fast. Riven's sword pierced through the warrior's knee, the warrior crumpling to the ground.

It was as if instinct was the only thing guiding her moves and soon, Riven's blade slashed at his throat.

Blood spurted from the wound, spraying a grotesque line across Riven's face, marking her. She was a killer. No better than the person who laid dying at her feet.

But there was no time to mourn. Not with all the eyes on her, not from the people who sought blood. Right now, there was only survival.

Riven shook her head. It was different. Ionia was different. This wasn't a fight to the death, nor was it a test of strength where the main goal was for power and entertainment.

Riven breathed slowly. In and out, willing her heart and head to calm. Her first kill happened years ago, she had no right to feel guilt and panic. Not when Riven had already taken so many lives without even batting an eye.

She got into her fighting stance, her fists guarding her face as Riven readied herself.

This man wasn't as swift as Irelia. Nor was he as cunning. His movements were chaotic and choppy.

Tian raised his fist, already aiming for Riven's cheek.

Too slow.

His massive hand barely grazed Riven's cheek as she stepped to the side. Pulling Tian forward, Riven's fist connected to a spot an inch before his temple.

Tian fell, a big motionless lump of muscle as Riven stood above him. Yet the very sight was no longer enough for Riven, anger still coursed through her veins.

It's not enough. He needs to learn the Noxian way!

This oaf needed to know her suffering, he needed to know the pain he caused. Some twisted part of Riven wanted to beat him until the life faded from his eyes so he would know what she had experienced.

He needs to know that only the strong survive.

Riven stalked toward the man, a stranger in her own body.

"ENOUGH!" Irelia's voice was loud, cutting through the dark of Riven's thoughts.

The savagery and anger left, only to be replaced by shame and sorrow.

It seemed like there was progress, it seemed like she was making a difference. But Riven was wrong. Violence would only evoke more violence, Riven's conscience was a testament to the fact.

She stepped away from the man as Irelia came towards them. Irelia knelt down and checked Tian's form for any injury before nodding towards her soldiers. As quick as they crowded, the soldiers gathered his body.

"The Exile is the victor. I hope you've learned from this. You are dismissed." Irelia walked through the circle and past Riven, but not before muttering something so soft, Riven almost didn't hear those words.

"Come with me."

Riven nodded, as her brain tried to process what had just happened.

When Irelia had almost vanished within the foliage did Riven move.

* * *

The sun had already set while the sky was an inky black with barely a star in sight. The trees billowed softly as a cool breeze drifted past them.

Patrol had never been a boring affair for Riven. She relished the quiet that usually accompanied walking the perimeter, where the only sounds of nature were her only company. With walking there was always enough movement to distract Riven from her thoughts.

It was even more relaxing as Irelia walked just beside her, their footsteps quiet in the dark.

Moonlight lit their path as they traversed through the dense jungle. The trees were exceptionally high, casting thick shadows on their forms.

Irelia's eyes did not focus slowly on the path, instead they would roam as if they were analyzing every possible movement.

No words were said between them. It was strangely relaxing until Riven had spotted a flash in the corner of her eye.

Riven recognized that technique, a brief flicker before fading into existence. It was one she grew up with, one she fought alongside.

It was foolish. It could have been her eyes playing tricks on her in the dark. And still, Riven ran.

Nothing had mattered anymore. She couldn't even hear Irelia's hurried footfalls following her.

Everything seemed to disappear as she went deeper into the forest. Riven deftly jumped over broken trees and flitted across tangles of roots despite the darkness that surrounded her.

The world seemed to still and so did Riven when shadows warped; only to show blood red hair and green eyes that seemed to glow in the moon light.

A part of Riven wanted to believe that this was an illusion her mind conjured. The figure alone brought back memories, memories Riven desperately wanted to forget.

She wanted to forget the hope Katarina made her feel at the idea of unity. Riven wanted to never recall how far she was willing to go for her own selfish desire. It was foolish to believe in a future that laid on the bodies of orphans.

Katarina languidly lounged on the branch of a tree. The steel glinted sharply as she twirled it around her finger. "You said you'd come back."

Green eyes bore into Riven's own. Riven knew that look. It was a look that would never take no for an answer.

"That was before Noxus betrayed me."

Katarina's gaze was unrelenting, her head still high. "Noxus never betrayed you. Victory demands sacrifice, Riven. Those deaths were necessary."

Riven's stomach churned at the callous dismissal."I nearly died, Kat. Thousands of my soldiers died and for what? A small portion of Ionian land."

"When rumours spread that you deserted us, Noxus wanted your head but I can waive all that." Katarina stood up, her footsteps getting closer to Riven. "You wouldn't even have to fight in the pit to prove your worth."

"That doesn't matter. In the end, Noxus doesn't care about us. All they care about is power, no matter what the cost." Riven's fists clenched. "You're better off leaving."

"I am no coward."

"Ionia will never surrender." Desperation tinged Riven's tone. "I'm warning you so you don't have to go what I went through. You don't have to see your people die for power."

"We fight not for power but for unity under Noxus. I thought you'd know this."

"That's not unity, it's dominance. This war is bigger than the both of us. If you choose to stay and fight, you'll only suffer." Riven's hand carded through her hair. "I still care about you, Kat."

"Then come back to me." Katarina gestured to the land before them. "We were best together. With your help, we could win this war."

"There is no 'we' anymore."

"So, the rumours are true. You fight for Ionia now."

"I fight to protect Ionia."

"Then you die as a traitor." Katarina flashed away from Riven, only to land on the tree she previously sat on. "I won't kill you now. I'll wait for when we take Ionia and then you'll truly see."

With that, Katarina vanished without even a whisper of sound.

Irelia's footsteps grew heavier and heavier until the commander stood in front of Riven, worry plain in blue eyes. "What happened?"

"The Noxian fleet is growing and the Sinister Blade is at its helm."

* * *

**A/N: **The sapphic levels are increasing. I REPEAT THERE IS MORE SAPPHIC ACTION. On another note, I wonder what y'all thought of me bringing Kat in here?

Thank you so much for your continuous patience and comments (they brighten my day!)

Side note: this has got to be the most revised chapter I've ever written. There was a scene that was pretty fluffy but it didn't make the final cut because I didn't think it fit. I wanted it to fit because this chapter was so action packed.


	6. Feel

**A/N: I think you'll find a very good surprise at the end of the chapter. My ass was thirsty for the gay so- I hope you all enjoy this heavy ass dose of Rivelia content.**

* * *

Sleep did not come to Irelia in the dead of night. In the hours she had spent chasing the land of dreams, only her thoughts plagued her.

The expectation, the lives and land that could very well be lost with each second that passed. And how the spirit of Ionia, with its hidden bond that kept the first lands together; it all seemed to slip through her fingers.

The tent felt stuffy despite the cool air that would occasionally drift through its flaps. It all left her restless. Irelia was tired yet she felt the inexplicable urge to act.

Irelia huffed before she blinked the remnants of sleepy fatigue away. The moon was only now starting to set, soon the sun would bring with it the sign of a new day. The very fact should have made her happy. A new day only had opportunity ahead of it, but that was just another sign that time was passing too quickly.

Irelia shrugged off the thin blanket before her feet silently met the tent's tweed mat.

Just beside Irelia, Riven continued to doze off in their shared cot. In the moonlight, Riven was the epitome of peaceful, her hair shining a bright silver. Gone was the Exile. Gone was the sadness and anger. All that was left was Riven. The very sight made Irelia almost sink back and try to get some sleep.

Riven's hair was free of its braid while a stray lock of hair fell on her brow and instinctively, Irelia tucked it back. Her fingers briefly grazed the soft skin of a cheek in a touch that was almost affectionate.

Riven shifted slightly at the featherlight caress, the room slowly came into focus as she blearily blinked. Her voice was a deep rasp, concern coating her tone. "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine. I just can't… sleep."

Irelia's boots were already laced as Riven spoke. "Nightmares?"

Irelia looked away from those eyes that seemed to know her more with each day. "Sort of."

Riven rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before sitting up. "Where were you going to go?"

"There's a small lake nearby where I want to clean my blades. The sea is vast but, I need someplace that's a bit more quiet." Irelia stood up, gathering her blades which were wrapped in a roughspun cloth.

Irelia didn't have to look at Riven to see the gears turn within her head. Irelia knew her blades were polished and sharpened to a razor's edge. With every battle, she would make sure that her blades were taken care of. They were a part of her, a part of the family she lost and the one thing that seemed to unite Ionia into finally taking a stance.

"Would you like some company?" Riven asked.

"I've never had anyone accompany me before."

"I can stay back."

"No, I… want you to come."

The night was cool and lit by dim moonlight. Their tent was deeper into the forest, where the noise of the base camp would not bother them. Beneath Irelia's feet, the grass started to glow with each step, a sign of the life that lied further ahead.

Distantly, the sound of a river flowing could be heard. This was one of the many rivers that ran across the land, like veins to a body. Fresh water continued to drift through the island before leaving to the sea.

The quiet was different from the beach. The lake held a silent hum of energy, different from the tense atmosphere surrounding the base camp. Instead of the crash and roar of waves, there was only the hushed trickle of water.

Riven knelt towards a bed of flowers that surrounded them, tracing one of the petals with a finger. The very picture made Irelia smile. It was times like these where she sometimes forgot the beauty of Ionia, lost in the noise of her thoughts. The look of awe that Riven wore combined with that surprisingly careful touch, it made heat flood Irelia's chest.

"Beautiful." Riven murmured.

"Those are lotus blossoms. They only bloom in the darkest of nights." Irelia said as she sat down near the edge of the river, where water lapped at the bank.

Irelia took out her rag and wet it within the river. One of her blades floated in front of her as she went through the calming motions of cleaning them.

"My Hal-monee loved lotus blossoms. She said that they were proof that even in the darkest of times, there would be light." A small smile graced Irelia's lips.

Her blades were spotless and they seemed to gleam sharper as water ran down the edge. She could feel Riven watching with every wipe of the blade.

Her blades glinted with a faint blue in the moonlight. They were spotless when Irelia started cleaning.

Riven spoke softly. "She sounds lovely."

"She was." Irelia wiped along the edge of the blade. Tracing it rather than cleaning. "She always gave me hope when I thought there was none."

"I'm… sorry for your loss." Those words were simple but Irelia knew Riven. She knew of the guilt and sincerity that lied beneath that tone.

"Don't be." Irelia sighed. "She died of old age on the north side of Ionia, surrounded by a village that loved her and all she did. Hal-monee lived a full life where she met others with understanding."

"Even when her children died at the hands of Noxus, she was a source of strength. Instead of losing herself to grief, she offered a shoulder to cry on." Irelia muttered to herself.

"She was so strong. Even when my parents died, she never shed a tear." Irelia took a steadying breath, and yet it didn't stop the shake in her hands. "I have only seen her cry once. And it was when Ionia changed forever."

Irelia couldn't quite meet Riven's eyes. Nor could she stop the blurring of her vision and the shame that seemed to seep through her. "When I led the rebellion and the blood stained my hands, she looked at me as if I had died with my family. And maybe Hal-monee was right."

Irelia's fists clenched as her blades floated down onto the grass. The truth continued to haunt her, a doubt that she was desperate to repress in the face of thousands of expectations. Yet here, in this forest where no one but Riven could see, Irelia slowly broke. "Maybe Ionia is lost to a chain of violence"

"That's not true." Riven said.

Irelia's mind paused at 3 words. Shock was plain on Irelia's face and silence was her only response.

"You had every right and opportunity to kill me. But you saved me. Instead of waging war, you lead the people of Ionia to protect the life that blooms here." Riven sighed. "I'm not saying it's perfect. There will be casualties but… you haven't lost yourself to violence. You don't needlessly cause death. At the very least, you try to prevent it because you value life."

Irelia's fists slowly unclenched as she slowly let Riven's words sink in. Riven was correct. Yet at the same time, Riven sounded saddeningly similar to the words Irelia told herself.

Moments passed before Riven spoke once more, hesitancy evident in her voice. "Did you ever get the chance to grieve?"

"No. Not when the threat of Noxus looms outside this forest."

"But the fleets haven't even arrived yet. All is quiet and the camp doesn't even know you're gone." Riven placed a hand gently atop Irelia's own. "Even if it's only for a moment, you can afford to feel."

Blue eyes slid shut before Irelia's blades gathered to form a 3-pronged crest. The symbol filled Irelia with mixed feelings, sadness and hope jumbled together. "This is the Xan crest."

Irelia gestured to the blades. "The first prong represents my family. The left prong represents my village. And the last prong represents the First Lands. They should all be connected and yet…"

"They are separate." With a raise of Irelia's hand, her blades parted and spun around them before collapsing into one. "That is the fear which kept me awake at night. It's the fear that Ionia can never be united as one and when this war is over, the lands will fall apart once more."

Riven murmured. "War destroys many things. Some of them are not seen but they are no less serious."

Irelia shook her head, her lips upturned slightly. "Spirits, even if Karma's not here, her wisdom still seems to follow me."

Riven glanced at their hands and suddenly, Irelia realized that their fingers unintentionally weaved together.

"We can't change what's past, but we can learn to adjust to the changes. You've proven that time and time again." Riven briefly squeezed her hand. "When the time comes, you'll be ready to defend what's Ionia's, once and for all."

Riven sighed. "I wish I could have given you more comfort but… I don't know what to say in the face of war. I'm still figuring it out myself."

"No. It's enough." Irelia glanced at the blades which lied on top of the rag. "It will have to be enough."

* * *

The tent was hot and humid within. Despite the cover, the sunlight seemed to set the tent aglow in a fiery light.

In the center of the tent, a weathered map lay on a table. The map's surface dotted with coloured figurines. Each representing the different fleets that surrounded the Ionian border. A red figurine had been plotted just near the war camp, the last place the Sinister Blade had been seen.

Generals from different parts of Ionia sat around the massive table. To Irelia, they were the most stifling part of the meeting. And they weren't even trying to get on her best nerves, they just… naturally did.

The meeting before this, they had bickered over whether to send soldiers to scout the area. It had taken almost 2 hours for the generals to finally send scouts and even then, it was like pulling teeth.

A week had passed since and out of the 5 scouts sent, only 1 had returned barely alive.

And with the surviving scout came grim news. Noxus had Ionia outnumbered by the thousands. Like a slow venom, the Noxians had slowly morphed the land with traps beneath the earth and atop the trees. To what extent? No one knew.

Deep inside, Irelia knew that they had sacrificed four people just to know where the Noxian camp was. _No. I cannot dwell on this. Their sacrifice won't be in vain, I'll make sure of it._

One Noxian warboat had already docked along the southwestern side, surrounded by shallow marshes and thick forests.

General Tao's gruff voice cut through her thoughts. "We cannot afford to send anymore people to scout. Especially with our numbers dwindling with the casualties of war."

Those words only prompted more arguments. Everyone was trying to find a way that would lead to the sabotage of Noxus with the least amount of lives lose.

"Our best chances could lie with a surprise attack but our scouts were spotted. Noxus already expects us." Irelia continued. "We also don't have the numbers to support an attack of any kind."

General Zhang interjected, his expression shadowed by a straw hat. "We cannot just sit and wait."

Throughout this whole time, Riven had been silent beside Irelia… until now. "What if we could destroy the warboat internally?"

The debate stopped and suddenly, all eyes were on Riven.

"If we could have one person sneak into the war boat and destroy it from the inside. It could result in the least amount of casualties." Riven's voice was calm while Irelia's heart pounded.

General Tao spoke. "That's a suicide mission."

"Then let me go." Riven said.

The room broke into chaos. Insults and fast Ionian traded back and forth between the generals.

General Tao rose from his seat, his voice nothing short of furious. "You want to go? And regroup with the country that just so happens to be trying to destroy Ionia? Is that it?!"

Riven never wavered as she met General Tao's accusations. "I promised to protect Ionia. You said that you can't afford to send anymore soldiers. Then why not just send one?"

General Tao's voice was venomous. "You do not qualify as a soldier. Nor are you even fit to fight for Ionia."

Irelia raised her hand and the noise died down. "I cannot agree to this plan."

"But what if the Exile has a point? If we had some form of _collateral_ to prevent the Exile from betraying us… then maybe this plan would work. The most we risk is one person." General Zhang said.

Irelia leveled him with a glare that was nothing short of cold. "That person is valuable. Riven is an incredibly skilled fighter who can teach us of Noxus."

General Tao raised his hand. "What kind of collateral did you have in mind?"

General Zhang never met Irelia's gaze, instead he focused on the map. "We could always enchant the Exile with a rune. If she acts suspiciously, we can detonate it."

"This is absurd!" Irelia took a deep breath, trying to quell her rage. "We can find another way."

"It wouldn't kill her. It would only paralyze her." General Zhang said.

Irelia growled. "You speak as if Riven isn't here and yet you have gall to wager her life in front of her."

General Zhang's voice was icy and rational. "Time is running out Commander. We must act swiftly if we wish to fight against a growing force."

General Tao briefly glanced about the room. "Then let us take a vote. All in favour of the Exile infiltrating the Noxian war boat?"

A dozen and more hands shot up.

Irelia's voice was even yet her eyes were ice. "Absolutely not."

"I'm sorry Commander but the majority wins." General Tao said.

Irelia regarded him, her face a perfect mask. "You can't finalize these plans without my approval."

A hand briefly touched the small of Irelia's back. Riven whispered. "It's the only way."

Tension filled the air, dozens of warriors' watched their Commander. Irelia took a calming breath before she huffed. "Then I'm coming with her."

The room erupted into a furious chaos that didn't deter Irelia's resolve.

General Zhang stood up, his fist slamming against the table. "No! You are too valuable to waste on this mission."

"Then the plan won't be approved. And without my approval, I doubt our soldiers would rally behind your leadership." Irelia spoke in the tone of the Commander. A tone which demanded respect no matter what cost. "I will also be the one to control the seal."

With that Irelia stood up from the war table, Riven quietly following her out the stifling tent and into the afternoon.

* * *

"Are you insane?" Irelia hissed.

"It's the only solution to minimizing casualties."

Irelia pinched the bridge of her nose as her eyes squeezed shut. "It's not even about that!"

Riven huffed. "Then what's it about?"

"It was never about the value you bring. I care about y-" Irelia took a deep breath, looking out towards the sea. "I don't want you hurt."

The slight pause combined with the tension in Irelia's form gave Riven pause. "You can't stop that"

And yet the very potential that Irelia cared for her. That Irelia valued her not because of her skill in battle, or the value she could provide for Ionia. Instead Irelia cared for Riven, not as a soldier but someone who was precious. The very fact made Riven's chest ache.

Something had blossomed between them. A foreign emotion that Riven thought she would never feel. And yet that emotion was plainly seen on Irelia's face. Or at least, Riven hoped.

Quiet stretched before them, a quiet Riven wanted to break as they entered the healer's tent.

The healer was an old woman, plump with hair that had already greyed halfway. "Good afternoon, Commander."

The healer gestured to the small cot that rested on the side of the tent. The healer gestured towards Riven. "The mark will have to be placed somewhere inconspicuous. Would you please take off the top portion of your clothes?"

Riven's hand went to her collar yet just before she could shed her tunic, the healer's next words hit her like cold water.

"You too, Commander."

Riven head whipped around in a speed that was almost alarming.

Irelia met Riven's gaze, her cheeks colouring pink as her hand went to unfasten the clasp that held her top together. Inch by inch, Irelia peeled the fabric away; skin was slowly revealed, the simple movement was tantalizing.

The healer coughed.

_Right. Clothes._

Riven shed her tunic before stealing one last glance. And yet that glance nearly stopped her in her place, it was almost impossible to look away.

Riven always knew Irelia was beautiful. But here, with the tent illuminated in candlelight as shadows danced against Irelia's fair skin; the vision stole Riven's breath away.

Black hair fell across pale shoulders in a waterfall. Riven's eyes trailed from the elegant column of her neck to the breast band that wrapped around Irelia's chest and finally down to the taut muscle that guarded her abdomen.

A part of Riven longed to map pale skin beneath her hands.

Riven finally looked away, trying to quell her desire. She lied face down on the cot as the healer gathered her tools.

The healer went to Irelia, a small blade in one hand while a small wooden bowl laid in the other. "Lend me your hand, Commander."

The small blade dragged across Irelia's hand, blood dripping into the bowl. The healer then went to Riven. Wordlessly, Riven extended her hand and the healer collected more blood.

Minutes trickled slowly as the healer went off to the side and gathered her supplies. The healer dipped a brush in the same bowl of blood, yet instead of a dark red there was black liquid.

The old woman painted two symbols, about the size of her thumb, at the base of Riven's spine. Riven shivered at the chilling liquid before the healer laid a hand over the runes.

Riven gasped. Where the drying fluid was cool, it was quickly replaced by a heat that was nearly searing. The pain clawed at her back, but she would not cry out.

The healer stood up and went to Irelia and soon, the rune was painted on the back of her shoulder. Instead of crying out, Irelia hissed at the pain as the rune briefly glowed red before fading to black.

"These runes will bind you two. To an extent, you should feel whether the other is in distress no matter the distance." The healer turned to Irelia. "If you concentrate with an intention to hurt the Exile, the rune will detonate."

Irelia couldn't look at Riven. Instead her brows were furrowed as she looked at the ground. "I see. Thank you."

The healer bowed and left. Only then did the circumstance hit Riven. _This could be the last time I'm here._

* * *

Sweat dripped down Riven's cheek as they walked through the foliage. Her clothes clung to her form uncomfortably as the once dense foliage that protected them from the sun, slowly started to fade as they got close to the edge of Ionia.

Irelia was no worse for wear. Luckily her crown kept her hair out of her face, but Riven didn't miss the sweat that beaded on her brow.

It had been 3 days since they left in search of the Noxian camp. The worst of it was that the journey had to be made on foot. While a massive jackalope would have made travel easier, it wasn't exactly inconspicuous.

Rain had not yet graced the land. As they traveled further south, the land started to break into smaller islands where hard rock replaced soft soil.

Throughout the land, the stream split into small rivers only to pool at a marsh.

The sound of steel scraping on steel stole Riven's breath away. There were people here and the possibility that Noxus had already come never hit Riven until she could hear the proof.

Irelia and Riven crept low to the ground before hiding behind the roots of a massive tree. They were far enough from the Noxian camp, that they only heard a distant rumble of noise.

In broad daylight, soldiers monitored the perimeter. With just a brief glance as hundreds of soldiers dotted the land; Ionia was clearly outnumbered. The very sight made Riven's blood run cold.

They stood apart from each other and they both knew. Riven whispered. "This is it, isn't it?"

Irelia surveyed the forest before landing on Riven. That bittersweet smile played on Irelia's lips. A smile that spoke of sadness and acceptance. "I guess so."

And yet with that one look Riven knew; Irelia wasn't sure if they'd make it back. This could very well be their last moment together, before the conflict of war would tear them apart.

Riven stepped forward, their bodies only an inch away from touching. It was now or never. Her hand lifted to Irelia's face, her thumb caressing a high cheekbone in what was a silent ask.

In the sunlight, sky blue eyes were flecked with sapphire. It was a reminder that this could be the last time Riven would ever see such a shade. Irelia gaze darted between russet only to land on Riven's lips. And that was enough for Riven to lean down.

Riven's mouth was gentle, barely touching Irelia's lips. And yet with that one caress came the need for more.

A shiver wracked down Riven's spine as her mouth parted. Irelia gasped and yet she hadn't moved a single inch.

Irelia was not kissing her back, the fact was like a splash of cold war. Riven slowly pulled away, an apology on the tip of her tongue. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

Before Riven could even finish her sentence, Irelia was on her.

It was everything Riven had imagined and more.

Irelia's lips were soft and warm at the first insistent brush. The smell that was unique to Irelia combined with the slight salt of sweat; the very scent left Riven longing. Riven gently traced Irelia with her tongue, the taste of jasmine clouded Riven's mind.

Irelia kissed Riven with a fervor that Riven gladly returned. Her mind blanked and all Riven could do was feel.

Riven wanted the woman who strived to understand her soul with every day that passed. She wanted to bear Irelia's burdens just as Irelia had done for her. But most of all, Riven wanted Irelia to see that she was cherished.

Riven groaned, the sound muffled against Irelia's mouth as thin fingers caressed the back of her neck, urging her deeper into the kiss.

Her other arm wrapped around the small of Irelia's waist, pulling her closer. Riven relished in the sigh Irelia uttered as the hand which cupped Irelia's cheek drifted into dark hair.

_This_ felt right and Riven wanted to selfishly hold onto that feeling.

Deep inside Riven knew she didn't deserve this. Not with all the lives she took. But by the gods, she couldn't bring herself to stop. The feel of Irelia against her, the knowledge that out of all the people and despite the circumstances that lead them here, Irelia chose to be with her.

The very fact was a balm to an unseen wound and for a moment, her doubts quieted as she lost herself in Irelia.

* * *

**A/N: Translation**

**Hal-monee: Grandmother**

**I wanted a chapter where Irelia can lean on Riven for support. I feel like that side of Irelia wasn't showcased (primarily because she's a queen at repressing her emotions). **


	7. Fall

Riven shuddered as hands traced the hard muscle at her back. Irelia's touch was different, instead of a possessive touch that meant to claim, there was only awe. With every caress it was as if Irelia marvelled at Riven, gently mapping every aspect of Riven's soul beneath her hands.

There was a tenderness to Irelia, a kindness that made Riven almost believe that she deserved to be forgiven of her sins. That maybe, Riven deserved to be loved.

Irelia's lips were soft against her own, a featherlight caress that Riven desperately craved.

She caressed Irelia's sides, outlining the phantom divots of ribs and chasing the warmth Irelia exuded. Riven held Irelia close to her, as if this were a dream Riven wanted to cling onto.

Irelia pulled away first and already reality slowly set in. The circumstances that lead them here, the need behind the kiss and the duty that they must serve; it all came to Riven in bits and pieces, whether she liked it or not.

A cicada buzzed in the distance as the sun continued to bear down on them. Despite the shortness of the kiss, there did not seem to be enough air.

Irelia laid her head against Riven's brow, not willing to part completely. Dark hair was slightly disheveled, as Irelia's chest rose and fell with each breath. Her full lips were bruised, and the very sight made Riven want to claim those lips once more.

Despite already acting on emotion, Riven was hesitant. With one touch, their relationship changed completely.

It was one thing to pine after a woman she could not have. It was completely different if that woman reciprocated. The very possibility dwelled deep within Riven's mind and only now was it making itself known.

A foolish hope burned deep within her heart. For once, it would not be about the need for physical desire. Maybe Irelia liked Riven not because she was a valuable ally to have in battle. Maybe Irelia liked Riven simply because Riven was herself.

Blue eyes flickered between russet, as if Irelia were processing that this was reality. It was a look of wonder, as if Irelia could see the complex emotions that dwelled deep within Riven's being.

But that look of awe quickly morphed into sadness, a sadness that stemmed from duty. The very transition made Riven want to bury her head in the crook of Irelia's shoulder, to hide from reality once more.

A part of Riven wanted to assure Irelia, to promise her that they would come out of this alive; that there could be a future where they could explore what lied between them.

But that future could only happen once the war was over _and_ if they survived.

Irelia released a shaky breath. "Riven, I—This can't—"

The truth stung more than it should have. Riven's eyes squeezed shut as she slowly exhaled. "I know."

They both knew now was not the time. And even if they did want to explore what this meant, it could never be. Not when the drums of war beat, and the land fell apart with every note.

Several moments passed before Riven found the strength to let Irelia go. The arm that wrapped around Irelia's waist fell at her side and despite the scorch of the sun, Riven felt cold.

Irelia still held Riven's face in her palm. She shook her head, a thumb absentmindedly tracing Riven's cheekbone before her hand dropped lifelessly.

Once more Irelia pulled away; the distance between them grew and all Riven could do was follow further into the marshes.

* * *

They had crept slowly through the jungle, where only silence filled the distance between them. Traps littered the wilderness as they inched their way slowly to the camp. Irelia's footsteps were light as she crept through bushes and behind trees with Riven just behind her.

The clunk of armour grew steadily louder in the distance, wet earth squelching beneath their footsteps.

A shiver wracked up Riven's spine. She did not know how to feel when her people walked towards them unknowingly.

These Noxian soldiers walked towards a false goal, without knowing that their lives were merely a spec of dust in the destruction. Their lives were expendable to the country they fought for.

Apart of Riven did not know what to do. She promised to protect Ionia, but this was the action that would solidify which side she fought for. Starting with Noxian lives being taken.

Once more Riven would have to kill for what was right… or at least what she thought was right.

In the beginning it had been easy, as if Riven had a clear understanding of what her goal was. Her objective was black and white, summarized in three words.

_Blood for Noxus._

Riven could already hear that voice in her head, a voice that held empty promises and selfish temptation.

Only when Riven had fully seen the horrors of war; when she had lost everything that tied her to a place she called home, did Riven find herself.

And yet with more knowledge, more questions were raised. Was this the right choice? Was there any other option? Her thoughts continued to spiral as the soldiers came closer and closer.

Irelia knelt low to the ground, just behind the tangle of a brush while Riven pressed to a tree.

With blood pounding in her ears, Riven could barely hear what they were saying; her mother tongue already sounding foreign.

Riven took a deep breath, her mind's voice faded and all that was left was a chilling numbness. There was only time to act.

The soldiers barely walked past the tree before Riven's arms wrapped around one of their necks. Before the other guard could even reach for a weapon, Irelia's blade had already pierced his throat. What screams he had died down in a bloody gurgle.

Riven's eyes squeezed shut at the sight as her grip tightened. The soldier continued to struggle in her grasp, growing feebler with each second. Only when the soldier had stopped moving did Riven let go.

The soldier's body collapsed, as if he were a ragdoll instead of a person. Upon closer inspection, the soldier was a young man, his grey eyes already clouded as life left him.

Riven knelt towards the body, her hand closing his eyes. "Dien kump ai overt, bruna. Mugen di Godts dil zum frieden fuhren"

The words tasted bitter in her mouth. They were only words and yet it felt like Riven were reliving her past once more. Over and over again, those same words were uttered to her fallen family in a field of death.

Their bodies had been mutilated, to the point where each face gradually morphed into one gaunt horror.

Riven tried to take a calming breath, as if to convince herself that it was fresh air she breathed instead of decaying flesh.

Another Noxian had died under her hand. Even if she had promised to do what was right, the very reality made Riven want to wretch.

_It's a necessary sacrifice._ And yet Riven felt like she was in the muddy fields of Ionia, where she was one stray arrow away from changing her life forever.

Shivers wracked her body. Whether it was out of disgust or fear, Riven couldn't tell. She almost did not notice had it not been for the hand Irelia laid on her shoulder.

Her breathing was fast and shallow as she tried to focus on the gentle touch. She reached out only to tightly clasp Irelia's hand, as if that touch were the only thing grounding her to reality.

"Are you alright?" Even if Irelia was a foot away, her voice sounded distant.

Riven's eyes fluttered shut, her words coming in a pained rush. Her words were barely uttered as if there was not enough air. But if she breathed, she would only be reminded of the death that threatened to choke her. "I'm… fine."

The hand that was at her shoulder drifted to her cheek, urging Riven to look at Irelia. "We have time to stop for a moment."

Riven shook her head, despite the strength she tried to put in her tone, it did not stop the shake in her voice. "No. We don't."

"The invasion isn't going to happen in a mere moment. There is time and you will get through this. You've done so before."

Riven's eyes started to open as she met ocean eyes.

It was in the moment Riven knew, Irelia was the ocean. Regardless of how the winds grazed the water's surface, it did not matter. No matter how the waves shifted, as Riven sunk deeper in the sea's depths, there was only quiet peace. Irelia was the calm no matter how the tides turned above.

Riven's breathing evened out. Suddenly she was aware of the way her fist had clenched, almost hard enough to draw blood.

The warmth from Irelia's touch seeped through Riven's skin and into her being.

"Thank you. I—" Riven stepped close and laid her head on Irelia's brow, quietly basking in the safety Irelia exuded. Riven chuckled weakly. "I guess it seems kind of silly—"

"It's not." Irelia's brow knitted. "I can't even begin to imagine what you've seen and yet you're still fighting for Ionia. What you're being asked to do goes beyond what was intended. You went through something traumatic and this place certainly isn't helping."

Riven didn't say a word. What words could be said? Instead she pulled Irelia close to her, nuzzling into the junction of her neck. Irelia's arms wound around her in a firm hug, pulling Riven into the present.

Her fears gradually subsided, drifting past Riven until she was finally calm. It was odd. How one moment Riven could be shrouded by an overwhelming fear, where her thoughts carried her away. Only to drift back into her body, tired and calm.

Riven pulled back and it felt like one of the hardest things she's had to do since the start of this war.

"Thank you." Riven took a deep breath before her gaze landed on the bodies of both soldiers. "Looks like we've found our way in."

Riven went to the soldiers, her fingers making quick work of their armour. It was the same uniform she had worn when she had been green to war.

The familiar press of armour and the weight of a sword at her hip used to give Riven comfort. Only now, did it give her an inexplicable emptiness.

Maybe it was from fatigue but Riven was numb. It felt as if she watched another woman go through the motions of her life.

The very fact was scary. It was the same numbness she had carried into battle. It was a numbness that accompanied her through the arena and finally to the battle that had changed her life. And now when Riven had started to feel, did her emotions leave.

Irelia took off her crown and for some reason, she looked strangely vulnerable. Piece by piece of Ionian armour was peeled off, and soon Irelia was clothed in Noxian garb.

The look was… odd. The armour was loose on Irelia's form. The helm hung loosely on her head while the armour was bulky. Instead of sharp twisting metal that allowed for movement, there was heavy steel which almost encaged her limbs. It was restrictive and clearly out of Irelia's comfort zone.

There were no colours that differentiated Irelia from anyone else. Gone were the silks which flowed with her through battle. In its place was faded armour which coloured brown and tarnished silver.

Irelia reached into the back of her boot, readjusting the small sheets of paper engraved with Ionian seals. Infused with Irelia's chi, with one signal the paper would detonate. It was one of the two weapons Irelia concealed.

There was enough room within the uniform for Irelia's blades to rest at her back, carefully wrapped in cloth.

Riven looked at Irelia up and down. Asides from the uniform being loose, to an untrained eye, Irelia looked like any other foot soldier.

No one would even suspect that commander of Ionia walked among them. The only tell that something was amiss was the way Irelia carried herself. Her movements were graceful and light, exactly like one would imagine the commander to be.

Irelia was a walking paradox, looking every bit normal yet so out of place. The sight almost made Riven laugh.

Irelia frowned and lifted an arm, testing the fit of the garb. "How did you even move in this?"

A small smile made its way to Riven's lips, not quite meeting her eyes. She rolled up the sleeve of her tunic before flexing a bicep. "With these."

Riven could not see Irelia's face under the plain helm but that abrupt chuckle was all she needed to hear. The sound brought Riven a small bit of comfort.

Together they walked further into the marsh, and closer to the root of what was to come.

* * *

It was strange. Being surrounded by her people once more and hearing Va-Nox spoken freely, the inflection of each word, something which used to give her comfort; now only left Riven hollow.

Riven would be going against her people, people who knew nothing of the country they served.

Irelia and Riven had slowly toured the Noxian camp, learning the landscape and what awaited Ionia.

Barrels of destructive chemicals lied on the bank, near the war boat. They were stacked on top in a tall pile, metal bars encapsulating each barrel. A wave of nausea hit Riven at the sight.

Her palms started to sweat, her breaths started to come in short pants and even if the weather was hot, Riven shivered.

Irelia moved to steady her, a hand gently laying on Riven's back. "Are you going to be okay?"

Riven swallowed down her repulsion. "I have to be."

Irelia's voice was soft. Her words were not a question but a hesitant implication. "Are these the barrels that…"

"Yes. And with one small spark, this whole camp would melt." Riven closed her eyes, willing her memories of the past to fade as she took a calming breath.

Blue eyes darted between Riven and the barrels. Irelia crept towards the back of the pile and laid an explosive seal beneath a casket. "If worse comes to worse, we could detonate them."

"… But the land would perish as a result."

Irelia sighed. "I know. Any ideas?"

Riven glanced at the entrance to the war boat. "I'm not that familiar with the layout but there should be a zaunite core on the lower level of the boat. If we could destroy that then… Ionia might have a chance."

* * *

It was far from the wooden boat Irelia expected. Instead of wooden walls, there was only steel. There was something almost lifeless about this place.

Instead of wood which purposefully weaved into itself, there was only metal that was forcefully bent into serving. There was no cooperation between the land and Noxus. Instead there was only man which forced his will onto the gifts of the earth.

The land gifted Noxus and yet nothing was given back. Instead it was commandeered, possessed.

Torches lit the halls in dim red light. Their footsteps echoed, the sound ringing hollowly. The boat was smaller within. There had only been 2 levels to it as they crept through cramped corridors and hallways.

A faint green light peaked through a door that was slightly ajar. As they edged closer and closer to that room, the temperature grew hot. Riven crept in with Irelia just behind.

Riven twisted the hatch shut, the metal groaning loudly.

Sweat trickled down Irelia's brow, her armour was suffocating in the heat.

The boiler was solid steel, encased within was the core. The only thing separating them from raw energy was thick tempered glass.

The core shone green and even from a distance, Irelia could feel the energy radiating off it. Instead of smoke and steam within the room, there was only an uneasy glow.

There was something unnatural about the energy source. Something foreign and sinister, that only man was capable of creating.

Wordlessly Irelia slipped her seals out of her boot, placing 2 beneath the boiler and one near the main pipes.

Only when there was complete silence did Riven and Irelia creep out the room. Their footsteps were quiet as they quickly made their way through the labyrinth of the warboat.

As they neared the exit, more and more soldiers appeared before them; their faces shadowed by helms while armour clanked loudly throughout the hall.

A short and stocky soldier approached them from behind, his voice bounced off the steel walls. "Aren't you supposed to be monitoring the perimeter?"

Riven kept her voice level and firm. "We were reassigned to guard the lower part of the boat."

The soldier's expression was unreadable in the dim hall. "I doubt that. Ever since those Ionian scouts showed up, we've had to prepare in case of an ambush."

The soldier gestured to Irelia. "And you. I know you're new but you look sloppy. At least know how to fit your armour."

Irelia nodded before slowly moving back towards the exit.

Riven bowed. "Apologies. We shall return to our duties then."

Before they could even turn around, the soldier called back to them. "Halt! I know you're new but surely you know that you're not off the hook."

The soldier glanced between them. "What are your names?"

Riven stiffened before she spoke. "Annika and Katherine."

"I have never seen you two before. And I've certainly never heard those names before." The soldier said.

"There are hundreds of people here. I'm sure it would be very had to notice us." Irelia side-stepped the guard. "Anyways, you were right. We must get back to our duties."

Irelia grabbed Riven's hand, tugging her though the hallway. But by then a crowd of soldiers had gathered within the hallway, blocking off any exit they had.

* * *

Riven's's heart pounded beneath her chest. With one look she knew, they were outnumbered as a growing suspicion filled the room.

The soldier that had approached them raised his voice. "Take off your helmet."

The sword that laid at Riven's hip felt useless now. There was only one way out, and even then it was a slim chance.

There were too many guards, the space was too cramped for them to run through.

Soldiers closed in on them and suddenly the space felt even smaller.

Riven slowly exhaled before her fist clenched and soon, her punch sent one guard crashing into the others. _I'm not going down without a fight._

With one blow, chaos ensued and Irelia followed suit. Soldiers from all sides charged towards them, only to be beaten down as quick as they came. Guards fell before them and even with adrenaline pumping through Riven, it wasn't enough to keep her upright as a swift kick caught her gut.

The blow knocked what breath Riven had left as she clutched her stomach.

One more hit landed on her brow and for a moment, the world went blank. And in that second, all that was left was a disorienting pain.

Riven's vision started to blur as a wall of soldiers separated her from Ireila.

Soldier after soldier crumpled before the commander, her blades at the ready and gleaming red. Yet even Irelia could not take down an army. Especially not in this space.

A punch staggered Irelia before she fell to the ground. The very sight was enough for Riven's blood to run hot.

She had not felt this rage in a long time. Anger consumed her being and Riven couldn't stop it. She didn't want to stop it. Instinct guided her and she felt _limitless._

Her body was light as the pounding in her head faded to nothing. Her right hand went to grab the sword at her hip, slashing at anyone who dared to touch Irelia.

The blade felt much too light in her hand, Riven's strikes were a quick flash before blood followed. The strength, the very rage that she kept hidden and dormant was free. But that fury paled in comparison to Riven's need to get to Irelia.

Riven broke through the massive wall of soldiers that stood between her and Irelia. But even adrenaline had its limits. Even if the pain of her wounds seemed to stop, her limbs were heavy and her vision blurred.

A soldier charged at her, the butt of his weapon aimed at her gut. Riven knew it was coming. She could have blocked it but her arms wouldn't move and suddenly, the discomfort blossomed from a dull ache to a pain which brought her to reality.

Riven fell to the ground as soldier after soldier held her down. Struggle was futile and chain bound her once more. Just beside her, Irelia struggled and kicked yet it did no good. Exhaustion seeped in and soon the commander was trapped.

Riven screamed, a hoarse cry that was a mix of anguish and anger. Why was she screaming? Riven didn't know. Was it for the land she swore to save? For the Old Gods to help them? Her calls remained unanswered as the world faded to nothing.

* * *

When Riven next opened her eyes, she was chained to a steel wall. Her wrists were red and chaffed as her bindings left little movement; the most Riven could do was extend her hands in front of her and even that was difficult.

Her limbs were heavy while the jail was warm and dimly lit by a single lamp. Sweat and blood dripped down Riven's brow and matted her hair. Her muscles ached something fierce but none of that mattered when Riven laid eyes on the person just across.

In the center of the room was Irelia, chained to a wooden chair and barely conscious. Irelia struggled to keep her eyes open and the sight was enough for Riven to tug at her chains in vain.

Asides from exhaustion, Irelia did not seem to have any serious injuries. The very fact was a small relief but even that faded once the world came into focus.

There were no grates within their cell, not even one which showed the light outside. Instead the jail was nothing but blank steel with a door that had a small slot carved within.

Light footsteps thumped quietly against the ground, closer and closer. The door clicked and in walked the one person in this world who could make Riven's blood run cold.

That same cruel smirk and the shock of red hair made Riven's heart pound. A dagger, clean and silver slipped between the woman's fingers as the door locked with a click.

* * *

A/N: Honestly, updates are slower on this site because I'm primarily on ao3. If you read this fic there, not only will you get faster updates BUT there are also pics that go well with the story.


	8. Sacrifice

Katarina walked calmly towards Irelia, as if they were old friends and not mortal enemies. Her footsteps ringing ominously against the floor.

"I knew you'd come back. I just didn't think you would bring the Commander of Ionia with you." Kat twirled the knife between her fingers. It was a common habit she did when she was bored, or when she awaited for her next kill. "Congratulations, Riven. You've exceeded my expectations."

"So, this is the commander." Katarina took Irelia's jaw in one hand, forcefully turning Irelia to meet her gaze. "Pretty little thing. It'd be a shame to kill you."

Riven growled. "Get away from her."

"Or what? You're going to tug at your chains?" Katarina smirked. "Your shackles are pure damascus. The only one in all of Noxus who could break those chains is Sion."

Green eyes landed back on Irelia. "If you answer my questions, you can peacefully live out the rest of your days in this cell. If not, then you starve."

Katarina's came closer, her words whispered just at the shell of Irelia's ear. "Now, tell me. Where is the Ionian base camp?"

Blue eyes fell shut before Irelia took a deep calming breath. Her head pulled back, only to ram her skull against Katarina's head.

The blow resounded within the confines of the room, cracking so loud that it made Riven flinch.

If Irelia was in pain, she didn't show it. Her gaze was defiant despite the compromising situation. "The wind may howl but the mountain never bows."

The blow barely fazed Katarina. Instead a grin, close to a sneer marred her face. "Ah. You want to do this the hard way. Fine." Katarina crept behind Irelia, her fingers slowly unbuttoning the clasps at Irelia's top.

Unmarred and pale skin was exposed as Irelia's top slowly peeled open. Riven's teeth clenched, her face twisting into a savage snarl. Her voice sounded foreign, a stranger to herself. "Don't. Touch. Her."

The dagger that danced between Katarina's fingers pressed sharply against Irelia's throat. "I don't think you're in a position to be making demands."

Riven grit her teeth, the words clawed at her throat only kept at bay by the reason of her mind. Katarina smirked. "I thought so."

Katarina's words were a sinister murmur that danced across Irelia's skin. "I'm feeling nice, so I'll ask you once more. Where is the Ionian base camp?"

Irelia's head tilted high, defiance clear in her posture. "I never thought a general of Noxus would be this stupid. You are a fool to think I would tell you."

"And you are a fool to think I won't kill you for that." With that, Katarina's blade dragged down the column of Irelia's neck, leaving only red in her wake.

For a moment, Riven watched in horrified silence, as life's essence slowly trickled out of Irelia. The wound was deep enough to bleed yet shallow enough to not kill.

"Stop it!" Riven shouted.

Katarina didn't even meet Riven's eye. Instead green eyes trailed to the trail of blood that past past Irelia's collarbone only to stain her top. "And why should I?"

Riven slowly inhaled. It would do no use to command Katarina. Any demands would only cause more chaos. Riven repressed her fury once more, her face a blank mask before she forced her next words. "She's worth more alive than dead."

"That's true." Katarina tapped her chin before that same smirk grew. "But that doesn't mean I can't torture the information out of her."

The sight of blood made Riven nauseous but all that paled in comparison to the fury which coursed through her veins. She tugged hard at her chains, the metal groaned in protest while her skin burned at the motion.

"ENOUGH!" Riven's voice was a guttural bellow, almost inhuman. "Don't touch her."

"You can stop this, Riven. All I need are a few simple directions from you and she lives. In fact, you both live."

Irelia's head snapped up and with that look Riven knew. Gone was the defiance in blue eyes, in its place was a look that begged Riven not to say a thing.

_She doesn't mind sacrificing herself._

The very fact made Riven want to scream. They were helpless and despite Riven's selfish desire, she had to be patient. Silence was their only option.

"There it is. Even when you're silent I can feel the hate bleeding off you." Katarina walked towards Riven, tilting Riven's chin with a dagger. A smile that didn't quite reach green eyes spread across Katarina's face. "You were usually so composed. Come on. Live a little."

Katarina hummed, her gaze darting between Riven and Irelia. "You seem to care about the Commander a great deal. Tell me, have you warmed her bed?"

"When I get free, I will rip you limb from limb." It was a promise, uttered under Riven's breath but no less deadly.

"So, the answer is yes."

Katarina shook her head. "You keep making these empty promises. How am I supposed to take you seriously?"

Katarina laughed before she started recounting each commitment Riven made, one by one on her fingers. "You said you fought for Noxus. Then you ended up a turn cloak. Now, you swore to protect Ionia, and here you are; captured and useless."

_There's so much blood._

The scent of iron and the person it belonged to made Riven's head spin. This was different from the past, strictly because it was the present. With every second, it felt like she could act yet opportunity bled before Riven. A foolish hope dwelt in Riven's soul, as if she could stop this and yet… she was helpless once more.

"I warned you. If you won't answer me, then enjoy rotting in this cell." Katarina's blade dripped with fresh blood, a gruesome trail of red on the steel floor. "This was fun and as much as I love mocking you, there are other matters I have to attend to."

The door swung open and in walked a dozen soldiers. They swarmed over Irelia, grabbing her by the restraints and shoving her out of the cell.

Riven shouted. "You're not getting away with this!"

"Are you sure about that? I have Ionia's military in the palm of my hands." Katarina smirked before walking to Riven, her nails dragged across Riven's cheek, hard enough to leave a red lines in its wake. "I also have you in chains. Although… this isn't the first time I've had you bound."

With that Katarina left, leaving Riven nothing but the company of her mind.

* * *

_Sunlight shone through a wooden window as Riven blearily blinked the light away. Beneath her wasn't a soft futon, nor did she lie on the metal floor of a Noxian war boat. Instead she laid on a familiar hay stuffed mattress._

_Chickens clucked in the distance and the sound was enough for Riven to bolt upright._

_The sun had painted the old barn in an afternoon gold, while the slight scent of musk permeated through the air. The barn itself had seen 4 generations as the wood was slightly rotted._

_This can't be…_

_Trevale had once been a home to her, a certain part of Riven just wanted to remember the peace she experienced. Before she had loved and lost. Before she let Noxus trick her into believing that family could only be found on the battlefield._

_Her feet thumped against the dirt floor as she went to push at heavy doors that were achingly familiar. Riven remembered these same doors as a child and how the weight of one door made her muscles burn just by pushing it. Now, 16 summers later, the door was light and one push seemed to shake the farm._

_The grass was still lush as chickens were left to graze and roam. It had seemed like decades and yet everything seemed achingly familiar, as if nothing had changed and war had not left her mind in ruins._

_Yet the outside was not the wide fields of corn that Riven remembered._

_The fields were still vast and green, the crops only now starting to flourish. The trees up ahead were not of birch or pine. Instead they managed to weave themselves in a beautiful canopy of red leaves._

_Did the day start or had it already ended? The time seemed a mystery to Riven as the sky painted pink, orange, and blue; while clouds were but wisps of mist._

_Floating within the sky and bathed in golden light, were the mountains of Navori. Vines crawled up the mountains while houses dotted each crag._

_The valley outstretched only to lead to a single home that opened to a garden. And within that garden stood the one person Riven was desperate to see._

_Irelia._

_Black hair drifted in the breeze, carrying with it the scent of jasmine. The very sight was enough for Riven to bolt towards her, footfalls heavy against the earth._

_Irelia's head whipped around, shock plain in her features as Riven took Irelia within her arms._

_She was just as light and lean. It didn't matter whether this was a dream or if this was the phantom of the woman Riven came to adore. Riven was desperate to bask in Irelia's presence._

_Arms wrapped around the small of Riven's waist, pulling her into a crushing hug. Riven pulled away slightly, trying to take in the vision before her. Her thumb traced a sharp jawline only for her fingers to delve down to where Katarina's blade had met skin._

_Irelia's skin was free of any wound. As if the reality had never happened and peace could actually exist._

_Riven's gaze drifted between blue eyes. "Where are we?"_

_Irelia went to grasp the hand which laid at her neck, her eyes fluttered shut as a slow exhale escaped her. "I'm… not sure."_

_Irelia gestured to the farm just behind Riven. "What is that place?"_

_"That's Trevale. Or at least, a portion of it."_

_"Oh."_

_Riven glanced at the impossibility of their surroundings. "Everything seems like a dream."_

_"Maybe it is."_

_"Is that such a problem?" the words were said under Riven's breath._

_Irelia shook her head. "You and I know that this can't be."_

_"It's peaceful here. A place where Noxus and Ionia can coexist, untouched by war." Riven said._

_"But it's not real."_

_The truth hurt more than it should have. Even if Riven wanted to run away, a dream would only fade yet the fantasy of an ideal world, a place without trauma, was all too tempting._

_"We were bound, Riven. And maybe this world is the extent of it?" Several moments passed before Irelia spoke once more, a frown on her face. "I knew we'd be able to sense each other. But for us to connect on a spiritual level is… rare."_

_The cause of this place dawned on Riven. This realm was a spiritual connection made through blood and magic; Noxus and Ionia met, a bridge built on mutual understanding and trust was built._

_Riven glanced at the world that they had made, it was still too quiet. Briefly, she remembered the pigs that had been in the stable when she was a child. Riven pictured the pen where the pigs lay and the slosh of mud._

_There were only chickens when Riven awoke in this world… until there was a soft rustle just behind Riven followed by squeals._

_Blue eyes looked over Riven's shoulder. "Was that there before?"_

_Riven's head turned quickly, a pen filled with pigs lied just beside the farm. "No… No it wasn't."_

_"What just happened?"_

_"I just thought of my childhood and the animals that lived here."_

_"I see." Irelia's brow furrowed before her eyes slid shut and suddenly, a bed of lotus flowers bloomed before them, filling the air with sweetness. The same flowers that Irelia's halmoni had loved all those years ago._

_The truth dawned on Riven at the very sight of them. They could influence the landscape with their thoughts._

_Irelia's eyes squeezed shut, the world flickered around them and suddenly, it wasn't plush grass that met Riven's feet. Instead there was only cold metal floors. Gone was the blue sky, in its place was dirtied steel that trapped any who entered._

_They stood just outside of Riven's cell, the corridor only lit by a grim red._

_Irelia grasped Riven's hand. "Come with me."_

_Riven only had time to nod before she was dragged down the empty hall, only to face a heavy steel door._

_Irelia's hand twisted the hatch of the door before they stepped in._

* * *

The scent of rotten food permeated through the cell, the smell of death crawled down Riven's throat with each breath.

Days had passed since she ate a proper meal, instead Riven had only ate half of the food given to her.

Her stomach churned as mold ate away at an old piece of bread, the very sight all too similar to flesh melting to yield bone.

Her joints ached as she slouched at the corner of the cell. Riven was far enough from the door that it was hard to tell whether she were a shadow or a person.

The rune engraved on her skin had started to burn more with each day. Even when Riven's wounds had healed, the pain of the seal only got worse.

She needed to act and despite her weakened state, Riven was restless.

A heavy knock jolted Riven out of her thoughts before a tray slid beneath the door. It had always been the same meal. A small bowl of soup and a piece of bread.

A gruff and muffled voice rang from behind the steel door. "Eat up. General du Couteau wants you alive."

Silence met the guard for several moments before the door swung open. Heavy footsteps stomped closer and closer to Riven.

"Gods. It smells in here." A hand came to shake Riven's shoulder, the guard's voice slightly raising. "I said. Eat. Otherwise I will force it down your throat."

Riven looked at him blankly. It was hard to see the soldier's eyes beneath his helm.

The guard huffed before reaching for a spoon and the moment his eyes left her, chains wrapped around his throat, choking off what screams he could let out.

Riven tightened the metal savagely around his throat, the action coming automatically.

Riven barely felt the sting as his hands clawed uselessly at her forearms. The chains tightened once more, a sickening crack echoed through the cell before his body slumped.

The slight jingle of keys at his hips drew Riven's attention. Her hands made quick work of unshackling herself. Briefly she rubbed at the chaffed skin of her wrist before she donned armour and cloak once more.

She chained the dead man to the wall, in the dark he was but a lump who could pass for a prisoner.

_There's not much time._

Riven raced down the hall, drawing on the pathway in her mind's eye. The one Irelia showed her in their dream.

It felt like an eternity before she reached the end of the hall. The key slid in perfectly and Riven couldn't help but thank the gods that they might have a chance to escape.

The door opened and it wasn't darkness that welcomed her this time. Instead it was Irelia, slouched and almost lifeless in the center of the cell.

Irelia was always slim, but now she looked gaunt. Riven walked towards her and blue eyes still met her with open defiance. No matter her condition, Irelia would continue to fight and that courage, the very fire in her eyes made Riven want to weep. But crying would do no good. Not now.

Riven knelt just beside Irelia before she pulled up her visor.

Blue eyes widened as if this were another illusion, a dream where things were suddenly too good to be true.

Riven unsheathed the knife which laid at her hip. "Hold still." Her words were whispered as the knife sliced cleanly through the rope which bound Irelia.

Irelia collapsed against her and Riven's arms automatically wrapped around her waist. Irelia had always been slender and lithe with muscle, but in Riven's arms, Irelia was almost a skeleton.

Riven's head laid just on the juncture of Irelia's shoulder. "It's okay. I'm here."

Riven broke the embrace, from her cloak she pulled out a bottle of water and a small piece of bread in a silent offering.

Despite the frailty of Irelia's form, Irelia quickly reached for the water, chugging down liquid as if her life depended on it.

The last of the water dribbled down from the corner of Irelia's mouth, her breath coming in shallow gasps. She wiped off the water with the back of her hand before pulling Riven in a bone crushing hug.

Irelia's voice was hoarse as if it hadn't been used for days. "I can't believe it. You're actually here."

A calloused hand drifted into dark hair as Riven cradled Irelia to her. "I'm not leaving."

It was a sincere promise that wasn't born out of need or selfish desire. Riven wanted to fight for Ionia and protect the woman who gave herself unconditionally to her people.

* * *

Riven's cloak was roughspun and heavy as it draped over Irelia's shoulders. Together they made their way down the hall and to the boat's core.

A tense second past, as the hatch slid shut, the sound of metal creaking was the only evidence of their presence.

They waited in tense silence, as if someone would break the temporary quiet.

Irelia's voice was barely above a whisper. "General du Couteau has my blades. I can feel them, just above us."

The heavy clunk of armour thudded atop. Every footstep was an indication, once they left the lower level of the boat, they would be outnumbered once more.

"We need a distraction." Riven said.

There was one solution, a solution neither of them wanted to even think about yet they both knew. After a moment Riven spoke once. "I think we have to blow up the barrels."

"... You said the whole camp would melt."

"The gas doesn't affect steel. It only affects anything… organic." Riven couldn't quite meet blue eyes. "The land would suffer but it's the only solution I can think of. Unless you have a better plan?"

"No… I wish I did."

"An explosion that big would cause a distraction big enough for us to escape. Maybe we could even get your blades."

Silence met Riven as Irelia squeezed her eyes shut. A lone tear slipped down her cheek before her index and middle finger raised in a hand seal.

"I'm sorry." Irelia murmured, broken and raw. She knew there would be sacrifices. But to sacrifice a part of the land that she fought to preserve hurt.

War was a poison that fed off greed and left loss in its wake and gradually, Irelia was succumbing to it. Her people had lost too much and now… they would lose the very land they nourished.

Even when Irelia strove to protect Ionia, to preserve the remaining balance that remained; Destruction was unavoidable, as if her efforts could only delay the inevitable.

The truth came creeping on her, just like the blue magic that briefly surrounded her body for a moment. Flickering before fading as if it was a moment in time.

All was quiet as if nothing happened - _BOOM!_ The boat rocked with the force of the explosion, nearly tossing Riven to her feet.

Screams echoed above and around them as guards rushed past the boiler room.

The hall went silent in contrast to the chaos that happened outside the boat.

Irelia pulled up the hood of Riven's cloak, and soon she rushed to her blades with Riven just behind her.

Their footsteps were heavy and loud as they raced up the stairs, higher and higher, only an inch away from freedom.

Irelia could sense her blades, a part of her soul had been missing and with each step, she felt closer, energized.

The Sinister Blade's door was nothing special, not even a sign was perched that showed who the room belonged to, only a number.

Irelia went to slide the door open, only to find it locked.

Her blades were an extension of herself, an arm that did not need to be attached to her. She drew on the energy just behind the door as her hand tightened into a fist. Even if Irelia couldn't see through the steel of the door, she could feel deep her blades move with the direction of her soul.

Her blades collapsed together before cutting through the lock of the door like butter.

Irelia exhaled a breath she didn't realise she was holding. Her blades floated behind her as they ran, desperation guiding their actions.

The halls were empty as they dashed past vacant rooms, already nearing the exit they came through. Yet just at the corner, purple miasma started to drift through the in a deadly gas.

There were no other options. Without Riven's blade, she could not draw on runic energy to shield them from the gas.

Irelia gulped the last remnants of fresh air before she spoke. "Stay close to me."

It was the only warning she could provide before her blades spun around them, so quickly that it created a small wall of air.

It wasn't full proof but it would do for now.

Finally, they stood at the door that would finally bring them outside. The hatch twisted and soon they were on the deck of the war boat, the light enveloping them in its warm embrace.

Just beside the boat, toxic gas was already starting to permeate through the air and rise. Slowly making its way towards the sky.

Soldiers clamoured over each other, trying to subdue the gas but it was no good. The moment the gas touched flesh, even through armour, flesh and bone would melt.

Even if Irelia couldn't see the effects in detail, she saw limbs encased in armour drop lifelessly as screams echoed through the camp.

Riven scaled down the side of the warboat which faced the marsh, away from the sight of the camp. The water softened her fall before she held out her arms.

Irelia jumped without a second thought, her blades collapsing into one at her back.

Her fall was silent yet fatigue was already starting to set in. The impact of her fall, despite the cushion of Riven's arms, made Irelia wobble.

The land lapped at Riven's knees and wordlessly she carried Irelia through the marsh and to the forest.

Irelia wriggled in the carry. "I can walk you know."

Riven's grip tightened briefly before she trudged through the water faster. "You can barely stand."

Just behind Riven, she saw soldiers eventually run. There was nothing they could do to stop the spread. Instead the Noxians ran towards the camp, in search of shelter.

The soldiers didn't even notice them, too busy in the panic.

Yet that didn't cause Irelia's heart to pound beneath her chest. It was the fact that the soil beneath them, along with the vibrant greens of the Earth, started to grey where the gas touched.

Riven sped through the dense jungle, hurrying to the place where their supplies laid. She laid Irelia down on her lap before pulling a flask of water.

Irelia's chest heaved, even far away from the camp, where the gas could no longer touch them, there didn't seem to be enough energy.

Deep in her heart, Irelia knew that the combustion of caskets would only delay the Noxian invasion. But with one more act, maybe she could delay the inevitable even more.

Irelia's hands formed that same handseal and with the last bit of strength she could muster, faint blue energy enshrouded her body briefly only for the war boat to explode.

In a twisted mass of steel, the war boat burned and curled within itself. A wry smile played on her lips but Irelia could barely muster any feeling of triumph, exhaustion seeping in too quickly.

Blue eyes fluttered. Once. Twice.

A calloused hand cupped her face, the sensation barely there. The timber of Riven's voice sounded far too distant. "Stay with me, Irelia. Stay…"

Irelia wanted to smooth the lines on Riven's brow, to reassure that they'd made it. That there was a chance for Ionia, a possibility that they could explore what lied ahead of them… together. But Irelia could barely move, let alone speak.

Instead her head lolled to the side lifelessly, the warmth of Riven's skin was the last thing Irelia felt before the world faded.


	9. Bound

The world seemed to be enshrouded in fog as Irelia slowly came to consciousness. A cicada buzzed beside the tent. Instead of the sharp sound of wings fluttering against each other, the vibration was distorted, muffled as if Irelia were beneath the sea.

Her body ached fiercely. Even rubbing the sleep from her eyes was a task, her muscles protesting at the simple movement; while the wound at her neck continued to burn.

Her vision was blurry as the tarp of the tent slowly came into focus.

The air was cool as a thin blanket draped over her body, the material was scratchy on her heated skin. Her hand reached towards her heart, feeling the steady beat beneath her chest. The very proof of life withing her form.

Irelia was alive. The reality was astounding, and a sense of wonder filled her. For a moment, she laid there, letting an unrealistic truth set in.

Beside Irelia's cot, Riven sat upright on the ground, sleeping peacefully. Silver hair came loosely out of her braid as a small bit of sun casted golden highlights in her hair.

Automatically Irelia's hand came to brush the hair that fell on Riven's cheeks. That simple movement was stiff, as if she hadn't used her body in days. The touch was brief,enough for Riven's head to shoot up.

Riven's eyes widened as they switched between Irelia's eyes, as if Riven were processing that this was reality.

When Irelia first spoke, her voice was rough from sleep. "How long has it been?"

Riven reached towards the table beside her, a cup of water already in hand. "A few days."

Irelia never thought that water could taste was liquid relief with every gulp. Water spilled down the corner of her mouth as she drank like someone lost in the desert.

Irelia sighed and grimaced at the stretch in her neck. "Ugh it's like I've gone 10 rounds against a windfarer."

"I'm not surprised. When the healers found you, you were malnourished."

"To be honest, I didn't think I'd live." Irelia looked at her hand as her fingers slowly clenched and clenched. Her joints were stiff and slow. "How did I get here?"

"I carried you."

Blue eyes widened in disbelief. "...That's 20 miles from here."

Riven nodded, a weary smile playing at her lips. "It is."

"Are you alright?"

"You were the one who was tortured and starved and you're wondering whether I'm alright?" Riven chuckled and shook her head. "My legs ache but I'm okay."

Russet eyes trailed from Irelia's face down to the wound at her neck. The concern reflected in Riven's eyes strangely made Irelia oddly self-conscious.

Irelia looked away, her hand absentmindedly grazed the bandage at her throat. The bandage was a snug cotton around her neck. But when Riven's eyes gazed upon her, the bandage felt almost suffocating.

Irelia focused on the blanket at her lap. The skin was tight where the blade had cut her, already she could sense the phantom stretch of stitches that would deform her flesh.

"Is it that bad?" Irelia murmured.

"No." Riven paused, her fist clenched as a deep frown marred her face. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything."

"We were captured, Riven. But we still survived." Irelia's grin was a bitter thing. "What's a scratch or two?"

She tried to put a tinge of humor to her tone, and yet the atmosphere grew heavy with a slow acceptance.

"I suppose. But I can't help but think-"

Irelia knew that look. It was a look that reflected the infinite possibilities that dwelt through Riven's mind; where she couldn't help but relive the past.

"I know." Irelia said.

Several moments passed before Riven shook her head before she sighed. "I'm happy _we're_ okay."

"Spirits I can't believe we actually made it." Incredulous amusment lit Irelia's face before she laughed. The sad mood faded, albeit slightly. "You're crazy. And I'm just as crazy for following you."

Her grin was infectious and soon, Riven was smiling, _truly_ smiling for the first time since she arrived. "I guess that's one thing the Generals were right about."

* * *

General Tao shook his head before his fist thumped against the wooden table. "I can't believe you've done this."

"And yet it worked." Irelia said.

"You blindly followed the Exile and endangered yourself." General Tao turned to face, his glare nothing short of furious. "All of Ionia depends on you! Without you, the war would be lost!"

Irelia gazed back at him, her gaze not perturbed. Her voice was cold while her eyes were pure ice. "If the war would be lost, then why didn't you send a squad after me?"

Only silence met Irelia before she spoke. "If you truly valued me then you would have cared enough to send at least 10 soldiers. But no, you didn't. Simply because you thought that Riven would fail."

"I realize that the plan was reckless. But we cannot continue like this." It was hard to see General Tao's face beneath his straw hat, and still Irelia was vehement. "We need to band together. Only with unity do we stand the best chance to defend Ionia and retake what is ours."

Irelia continued. "Think of what we could do if we worked together. Even without an army, Riven saved my life and helped destroy a warboat."

"She put you in danger in the first place!" General Tao shouted.

"No, I willingly went with her because I _believe_ in her." Irelia paused. "It is because of her effort that I am still alive. Any longer and I would have starved in that war boat.

"We were outnumbered by the thousands and now they're soldiers are incapacitated. This is Ionia's chance."

A wave of uneasiness drifted through the room, some generals were loath to admit that Irelia was right.

Despite the mixed reactions within the room, there was change. Ever so slowly, her people met Riven with acceptance. It may not have been trust but it was the first step among many.

* * *

The smell of herbs and stew drifted through the air as Riven fussed at the firepit. Irelia's stomach growled at the scent as she gingerly rose from her futon, intent on walking to the garden. But before she could escape the confines of her bed, Riven turned to her.

"Nuh uh. You are supposed to be resting. Healer's orders." Riven said.

"I've been resting all morning. Shouldn't I be able to get my lunch?"

"You are barely able to stand, let alone walk. _I'll_ bring your lunch."

"But—"

"Please. Can you let me take care of you? For once?" Despite Irelia's restlessness, she couldn't resist the imploring look Riven wore.

Irelia sighed. "You already carried me all the way to the base camp. And then you carried me into my home. Since the incident, I have spent the entire time being held."

"And I'd gladly carry you again." Riven grinned. "Besides, is it really so bad to spend the entire time in my arms?"

Irelia rolled her eyes as a light blush coated her cheeks.

"I suppose not."

The stew lay in Irelia's lap and she hummed at the first spoonful. The meat melted within Irelia's mouth while the stew had a slight spice to it. Salty broth and fresh herbs met her tongue and it was unlike anything Irelia had tasted.

Irelia took another spoonful of soup, watching as the steam flew like wisps. "It's delicious."

"I'm glad. It's a stew I used to make while on foot." Fondness reflected in russet eyes. "With an Ionian twist to it."

A cool breeze drifted between them, carrying it with the smell of pine. What was once a foreign smell now brought reassurance. There was comfort in that achingly familiar scent, they were safe, _together_.

"I never expected this." Irelia murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Well… for starters I never thought I would have grown this close to a woman I randomly found in the forest."

Riven gasped in mock offense. "Are you telling me there are other women you've randomly met and housed?"

"No. Only one and... I'm very happy with my choice." A small smile lit Irelia's face. "I'm happy to know you."

That same sense of wonder was plain on Riven's face. A moment passed before Riven spoke. "I'm happy to know you too."

A warmth spread through Irelia's chest at the admission. She placed her empty bowl of soup at her bedside.

Everything was the same yet inexplicably different. Even in the same house with the same people, something had blossomed between them as the lines between friends and lovers blurred.

Riven was a paradox and Irelia was utterly enraptured by her. Despite the time they have spent together, Riven was shrouded in mystery.

Irelia wanted to know of Riven's past and to bear those burdens with her. She craved that vulnerability that had shown in fleeting moments, where Riven let herself trust.

For a moment, Irelia pictured a lone orphan girl with silver hair that was much too skinny. A child who had been forced to be an adult as a means of survival.

_Is there anyone that loved you in Noxus?_ _Did_ she_ care for you?_

A curious pang hit her chest and for once, Irelia wasn't sure whether she could ask about the woman who Riven had been fond of.

Maybe Riven _still_ cared. It wasn't Irelia's business and yet the words poured out of her mouth. "Did you love her?"

* * *

_That_ name didn't need to be uttered for Riven to know who it was.

"I thought I did. Once." Riven exhaled the words. "But that was never love. It was possessive where the end goal was power. Even if Katarina painted a picture of freedom, I was never truly free."

From the very beginning, Riven was born in battle and raised in war. Her father had been a foot soldier, slain in battle. While her mother had been taken by Riven's own stubborn birth.

It felt like eons ago but when Riven tried to picture her past self, clothed in armour and ignorance; a Riven who would have lived and died for Noxus, where _that_ could only be the definition of love.

That Riven in the past was akin to a stranger.

"But it's different now." Riven's hand grasped Irelia's. "Because of you."

Riven's gaze met an ocean blue which held an infinite amount of patience. Gone was the hard ice that Irelia faced the world with. Instead there was a tender kindness.

There were so many things Riven wanted to say.

"Your kindness healed me and without your understanding… I wouldn't have found the strength to face the grief I carried." Riven inhaled slowly before she spoke. "Before the war started, I thought I was brave because I could face battle. But I was never brave. When confronted with the consequences of my actions, I hid.

"But with you by my side... I found an innate strength beneath my grief."

Now here they were, in the same house where everything had started. But they had both inexplicably changed… hopefully for the better.

"Being with you healed me too." Irelia whispered quietly. "You understood the pressure on my shoulders and how it is to lead. You are one of the few people I can confide in and I've never had that."

Irelia shook her head, her grip tightening. "You've done more for me and Ionia than what I thought was even possible. You gave yourself to Noxus and now you wholeheartedly do so for Ionia. Despite the betrayal you faced, you still trust."

"I could never regret _this_. Us." Irelia finished.

There was only sincerity as she spoke. A sincerity that, with each day that passed, Riven was slowly believing that she deserved.

Blue eyes drifted down to stare at their joined hands. Time seemed to trickle slowly before Irelia broke the silence, a light blush staining her cheeks. "What did that kiss mean?"

Riven's heart pounded beneath her chest. A brief flutter of hope churned in Riven's gut and for a moment, she would not speak. For if she voiced the words, hope would blossom and an unforgiving reality would set in.

But the words left Riven all the same. "What if the kiss meant that I want to be with you?"

Irelia gazed down at blanket that pooled at her waist. "The war..." It was a gentle reminder but none the less painful.

"I know but… even with the threat of war, it wouldn't change what I want." Russet eyes finally met Irelia's and in them was pure sincerity. "and what I want is _you_."

Irelia's words were without a single trace of uncertainty. "I want to be with you too."

Riven was speechless. The idea that this caring and beautiful woman wanted _her_ despite of her sins. It was almost too good to be true; as if it were a fantasy, trapped deep within Riven's subconscious, that was becoming reality.

With hope in her chest, Riven can't help but act. Her other hand cupped Irelia's cheek, the skin was still as smooth and soon Riven's eyes fluttered shut at the press of lips against hers.

Riven sighed into the kiss as long fingers delved into silver strands, urging Riven closer.

Gone was the urgency for touch, where the only thing that mattered was savoring what could never be. In desperations' place was solace that could only come from the comfort of each others' presence.

Irelia's lips were addicting as Riven's mind blanked, where the only thing that registered was the woman in her arms.

Black hair was silk as Riven's fingers carded through those fine strands. There was a tenderness to her touch as she tipped Irelia down against the sheets.

Irelia's frame was slimmer and even if she was gradually gaining the weight she lost, her body was small against Riven. The very sensation was enough for Riven to pull away.

"Is this alright?" The words were a caress on full lips.

"Yes." Irelia's voice was airy and the very tone made Riven want to pull Irelia against her, to bask in that addicting warmth.

Irelia closed the millimeters between their mouths. There was an undertone of jasmine at the brush of her lips.

Irelia tasted of courage and Riven hungered for more.

The right hand that tangled in the sheets slowly unfurled, only to touch the cotton of Irelia's sleeping robe.

Riven's fingers slotted in the faint divots of Irelia's ribs and the strength beneath lean muscle. Her hands traced a path, from the slight bump of Irelia's stomach to her side.

The sleeping robe was thin as breasts pressed against her own. Her hands itched to touch skin, to finally have Irelia beneath her hands.

Her touch was a question as her thumb grazed beneath Irelia's breast.

Irelia moaned before break the kiss, her breathing came out shallow as blue eyes flickered between Riven's own. Her hand went to hold Riven's wrist while blue eyes fluttered close; the words were sighed as she tried to focus her thoughts. "Wait."

And with one word, Riven pulled away as if she were burned. A sinking feeling settled low in her gut. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to overstep or-"

"It's not that. I-" Irelia couldn't meet Riven's inquisitive gaze. "I've never done... _this_ before."

The world seemed to still as Riven stared at Irelia, her mouth agape. "Oh."

After a moment Riven spoke once more, her voice quiet. "We don't have to do anything."

"I know. I mean... I want to, but I've only ever kissed one person." Irelia sighed. "It was when I had seen 14 summers. There was a girl in my village, she had lived close by and we would play together often."

An expression that could only come from loss crossed Irelia's face. "I always wanted to see her. If anything, she was one of the few friends I kept close to me."

Nostalgia was plain on Irelia's face. Riven knew that look, it was an expression that longed for a past before they knew war; a look that had no choice but to accept reality. "One day, while we were playing in the stream, she had asked if she could kiss me and I was stunned. I looked at her like she grew two heads. And she might as well have for how long my mouth hung open."

Irelia chuckled before shaking her head. "I thought she so was pretty. All golden hair and blue eyes that were lighter than my own. And what did I do when she asked? I nodded my head while my heart was in my throat. The kiss was chaste and her lips were slight chapped but that didn't matter to me."

As quick as it came, that reminiscene left and only sadness remained. "A week later, Noxus attacked my village and she was one of the casualties."

"I'm sorry." Riven said. In this moment, all Riven could do was apologize, the very fact made Riven feel helpless. She wished she could have helped alleviate the grief Irelia carried. But that pain could only fade with regaining what was lost.

"I know." Irelisa sighed. "But yes, you'd be the first person I would be... intimate with."

It shouldn't have mattered but Riven wanted Irelia in all her entirety, body and soul. She wanted to be her first and last love.

Riven longed to map skin beneath her hands and that desire made her speak. "Then... do you want to continue?"

"Yes."

Ocean blue reflected a longing that Riven wasn't used to seeing. Riven could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

Riven didn't know who leaned in first. But as their lips met once more there was hunger behind each kiss. Riven groaned as Irelia's nails scraped lightly at the hard muscle of her back.

Irelia sighed, a sweet whisper against Riven's mouth.

Riven traced Irelia's lips, tasting jasmine with the slight sweep of her tongue. Her touch was an ask and slowly Irelia parted before her.

Riven relished in every sigh Irelia uttered with every caress of her hands.

The duality was intoxicating. In her arms she held the commander who could bring an army to its knees and the woman who gave herself unconditionally to those she loved. Those two halves made the person Riven had come to love.

Her right hand went to cup a generous hip as their curves melded together. Lying in the cradle of Irelia's thighs was akin to worshipping the woman who was both commander and goddess.

"Tell me if I do something wrong." A thumb came to trace a high cheekbone before drifting into inky strands, urging Irelia closer. Riven's words were muttered against full lips. "Or right."

Her other hand stroked the phantom divots of ribs before cupping a pert breast. Gone was Irelia's breastband and beneath the fabric, Irelia's nipple puckered from her touch.

Irelia whimpered and the very sound made Riven's head spin.

_I caused that._

Riven was the reason why Irelia felt this way and when Irelia called, Riven would answer.

Irelia's breast fit in Riven's palm, russet eyes fluttered shut as Riven relished in the softness. The material of Irelia's sleeping robe was thin and left nothing to the imagination. A hand gripped Riven's hips tighter, urging Riven closer as if they weren't close enough.

Riven barely noticed thin fingers weave into her hair and undo her braid. Her hair fell in on her shoulders in a cascade of silver.

She felt Irelia caress her hair in a silent marvel. It was clear that Irelia desired her and the fact was proven in every touch.

Riven longed to tell Irelia how much she meant to her. To tell her the way only a lover could, through touches with the intent to pleasure.

Irelia tentatively reached for the edge of Riven's tunic, her fingers dancing along the seam.

Riven broke the kiss for a moment that felt like an eternity. Her hand quickly came to yank her tunic above her head, practically tossing her top to the other side of the room.

Irelia giggled at the sheer enthusiasm as the tunic flew in an arc above. But that died down as she took in the vision before her. Blue eyes reflected longing. No one had ever looked at Riven like that; as if Riven wasn't a means to an end but a person who deserved love.

That very gaze made Riven shiver. Within ocean eyes reflected a longing that left Riven stunned.

Riven took Irelia's palm, guiding her to tan skin.

Irelia left goose bumps in her wake; silently marvelling at the muscle which trembled beneath her touch.

Riven groaned as Irelia's hand trailed up, caressing the small pert breast before her. There was worship in Irelia's touch, as if she were trying to commit every sound, every sensation to memory.

Riven's hand drifted from Irelia's breast to cup her rear, supple flesh filling her palm.

Irelia's eyes fluttered shut, her words came in fast and shallow pants. "okay... wait... I—need to catch my breath."

Riven smoothed her hair, already noticing how silver stuck up in what was probably a chaotic mess. "Yeah... of course." _Since when did breathing get so hard?_

Irelia rubbed at the nape of neck. "Was that uhm... alright?"

Riven's eyes widened, her cheeks a bright red. "It felt really good."

A small smile graced Irelia's face. Happiness was a wonderful look on Irelia, and Riven's heart swelled because in some way, maybe she made Irelia happy.

Riven reached out her hand, interweaving their fingers. "Thank you."

Irelia arched a brow. "For what?"

"I... I'm grateful to have you, to be with you like this. To be able to touch you... I can't even describe it."

"I'm grateful to have you too." Truth shown in blue eyes. "There's no one else I would want to do this with."

* * *

Only a couple more steps till they were at the top of the placidium. There was a slight limp to her step as Irelia favoured her right side. An arm slung across Riven's shoulders as they slowly made their way up the side of the mountain and to the tribunal. Further below them, the vast sea carried the smell of salt and earth.

As soon as Irelia healed, Karma had summoned them to the placidium.

The scar was an angry red that dragged down her neck, barely visible beneath the collar of her top. Only if you paid close attention could you see healed flesh at the edge of the seam.

Together they passed through archways of wood that weaved itself to the sky. The hallway lead to an intricately carved wooden door where the carvings reflected the push and pull of water.

It was the judicial court of Ionia that awaited behind the door and the very fact still made Riven nervous.

Riven held the door open as Irelia stepped inside, within the court it was filled with people; a mix of the villagers and the soldiers at the stands.

Yet instead of the hate that Riven was used to, most of the people peered at her curiously. As if they couldn't make sense of her, like Riven was an anomaly.

Up ahead, standing in the center of the court was Karma, looking just as regal. Her green silks seemed to billow as she rose from her seat to address the court.

"In the eyes of Ionia, I welcome you, Exile." Karma's voice was gentle yet it resonated through the hall.

Riven took her at the stand in the center of the court. Instead of shackles, her limbs were free yet why was she so anxious?

Karma's voice echoed through the court. "I have summoned you here today because of your actions against the Noxian fleet."

Green eyes seemed to dimly glow as she addressed the room, there was something in her eyes. As if she spoke with not just her own voice, but the voice of many others. "Risking your life to save our Commander and standing against the people who want to conquer us. On behalf of Ionia, we thank you."

Riven's jaw dropped.

This was it. The turning point where maybe Ionia would grow to accept her. Riven never expected to be loved, but she did expect to be hated. After all she had done, it was only natural. Yet to be _accepted_. The possibility that a home could exist was a dream made reality.

And maybe that home wouldn't be ripped away by betrayal.

There was unease in the crowd, hushed whispers of the hesitancy for war versus the turmoil of inaction.

Karma continued. "The old ways are over. We cannot stand by and let the land fall to ruin. You chose to fight for us. And your actions have proved your loyalty.

Karma motioned for two soldiers who carried a large wooden box inlaid with velvet. Yet it wasn't the box that caught Riven's attention. It was the massive sword within.

"You have proved that you fight to defend Ionia. It is my honor to present you with your blade back."

Redemption was at her finger tips yet a part of Riven still hesitated. Once she took this blade, it was a confirmation of the fragile trust placed in Riven.

The sword was as tarnished as the day she came to Ionia. And just as whole... unlike the person who had once owned it. Yet with time, maybe would Riven slowly piece herself together once more.

Karma beckoned Riven forward, only when Riven was at the foot of the steps leading to the alter did Karma speak. "Kneel."

The steps were hard marble on her knees as Riven knelt stock still. As if any other movement would break the moment.

"Do you promise to protect the First Lands, the people of Ionia and the balance which dwells in all things?" Karma said.

"I do."

"Do you swear to prioritize the people over your own desires?"

"I do."

"And lastly, do you swear to only wield your blade when necessary and never for needless bloodshed?"

"I do."

"Then with the will of Karma, I grant you your blade. May the spirits of the First Lands guide your actions, dyeda ng Ionia."

The hall was silent but bewildered. The villager's eyes on her as they gazed at her in either shock or resentment.

Riven didn't know much Ionian. But that phrase struck her, a painful hope blossoming deep in her chest. Dyeda ng Ionia. _Daughter of Ionia_.

Karma had accepted her and Irelia's words rang clear within her head. _Maybe with time Ionia will see..._

There were people who didn't agree with Karma, that much was certain. But that didn't matter now, not when redemption was at her fingertips.

Riven bowed her head and slowly extended her arms.

Karma lifted her hand and a green glow surrounded Riven's blade before it floated into Riven's waiting hands.

Cold steel was placed in Riven's hands. Only when her arms dipped with the full weight of the sword did reality set in.

She expected to be relieved in this moment. Maybe that familiar spark of determination would fill her. And yet she couldn't help the doubt that dwells deep within her soul.

Would she be ready to do what was right? No matter how much blood would be spilt?

All this time, she had fought with her bare hands. But now with a weapon in hand, more destruction would inevitably follow.

Riven wasn't sure if she'd ever be ready. But duty never waited and with a solemn acceptance, she grasped the handle of the sword and the worn leathered grip cut into her hand.

What was once a comforting weight now felt heavier. Riven had fully recovered yet her strength seemed to have deserted her in this moment.

She tried to call on that familiar morality that forced her to act; finding it harder and harder to draw on a resilience she didn't seem to possess.

_No. I cannot rest... not until Ionia is secure._

Even if she wasn't whole like the blade in her grip, Ionia believed in her and she wouldn't betray that trust, not like the way Noxus betrayed her.

Karma's voice resounded through the quiet of the court. That very tone inspired courage. "Arise."

Riven drew on that one word and slowly stood up, draping the blade over her back. She secured the leather belt across her body. There seemed to be a sense of finality as the buckle clicked together, solidifying that the blade had been returned to its owner.

The buzz of murmurs swirled around her like a swarm of locusts yet none of that mattered when Riven met blue eyes across the court.

Sadness was plain on Irelia's face. There was supposed to be freedom in an act of trust. Instead the blade was a binding that sealed Riven's fate to that of Ionia.

Riven held the physical manifestation of power in her grasp. Despite the freedom to act, there was only conflict.

Cold steel was a foresight of an approaching war and inevitable violence. She had to make a choice now, and she chose to do what was good.

That same determination was what carried her through the courtroom, her head held high with Irelia beside her once more.

* * *

A/N: I swear on my life, this story will get GAYER.

Translation:  
Dyeda ng Ionia - Daughter of Ionia


End file.
